Summer in Tree Hill
by jonsmom14
Summary: OTH/OC Crossover: Summer Roberts moves to Tree Hill and meets a newly single Lucas Scott. Lucas/Summer; Ryan/Brooke
1. Chapter 1

Summer Roberts took a deep breath of the thick summer air and looked around at her new hometown, One Tree Hill

Summer Roberts took a deep breath of the thick summer air and looked around at her new hometown, Tree Hill, North Carolina. It was a far cry from Newport, which actually worked in its favor. The Roberts family (Summer and her dad, Neil) had left Newport the week before with broken hearts.

Julie Cooper-Nichol had decided Neil wasn't enough for her and cheated on him with her ex-husband Jimmy, who was in town for the summer. Then Seth Cohen, her cowardly ex-boyfriend had sailed off to Tahiti when his foster brother went back to Chino when his – what-ever she was – got pregnant. Summer couldn't really be that angry at Ryan, there weren't a lot of guys in the world that would give up a life in Newport to take responsibility like that. Of course the same couldn't be said of that spineless yellow…

"Calm down Roberts." Summer murmured under her breath. "He's not worth the rage blackout."

"What's a rage blackout?" A voice asked from behind her.

Summer turned from where she had been sitting on a bench next to the river and saw a hunky blond standing there with a basketball in his hands. This had potential. Cohen who?

"Something that NO ONE wants to experience." Summer smiled flirtatiously.

The blond hunk smiled back and continued to walk toward her. "You must be new here. I'm pretty sure I would remember meeting you." He said, sitting down on the bench next to her and placing the ball on the ground beside him.

"Is that because everyone here knows each other, or were you flirting with me just now?" Summer asked coyly.

The blond shrugged. "To be honest you could say both reasons were accurate. So what's your name mysterious new beauty now gracing Tree Hill?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Summer replied enjoying the game they were playing.

The blond laughed and nodded. "Fair enough, Lucas Scott at your service." He told her offering his hand to shake.

Summer took it gracefully and her smile brightened at the warm feeling his touch gave her. "Summer Roberts. It's nice to meet you Luke – has anyone told you that you resemble Luke Skywalker?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "No, Star Wars fan?" He asked her. "Most people call me Lucas."

Summer's smile grew. "Ewe, no, but my ex forced me to sit through it. And I'm not most people." She told him, reluctantly releasing his hand. She already missed the warmth.

"I'm beginning to realize that." Lucas winked. "So what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"My dad just took over as chief surgeon at the hospital here in Tree Hill. So here I am." Summer declared, leaving out the drama.

"Well you're not from the south, not with that accent – which is cute by the way. So where do you hail from?" Lucas asked.

"Newport Beach, California." Summer stated looking back towards the river. "Also known as Scenic Hell."

Lucas chuckled. "Didn't like it much?"

Summer shook her head. "Na, the town is beautiful and the beaches are amazing as well as the shopping. You just have to spend too much time wading through the plastic people; the backstabbing, lying, cowardly, greedy plastic people." She growled.

"Hate to break it to you, but except for a few gems, you'll find the same here – without the beaches and shopping." Lucas informed her.

"Great, so which are you – plastic or do you have gem-like qualities?" Summer teased, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Lucas shrugged. "It depends on who you ask: my mom or the rest of the town."

Summer winced. "Ouch. How did you get black listed? No sorry – none of my business."

"Don't worry about it. It's common knowledge. I made the mistake of being born as the illegitimate son of the esteemed mayor Dan Scott a few months before his legit son Nathan Scott. It all kind of went downhill from there. My mom decided to stick around even though Dan married Nathan's mom Deb. I was pretty much out of the picture and being raised by my mom and Uncle Keith, who Dan hates. I had one best friend, Haley James, and I loved playing basketball with the guys here at Rivercourt. Then one day I got recruited to play basketball on the high school team where my brother was the big star. After a bunch of fights we finally got to the point where we were friends. Then we truly became brothers. That is until my best friend Haley married Nathan and then decided to leave him to start a music career and I found out that good ole' dad gave me something after all – his heart condition. Now Nathan's not speaking to me, I'm not supposed to be playing competitive sports, my girlfriend said 'I've got to go' before she boarded a plane for California right after I told her I wanted to be with her, and my uncle died a few months ago in a shooting which my mother partially blames me for." Lucas explained.

Summer stared at Lucas for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, your life pretty much sucks. We should hang out."

Lucas was startled into laughter. "You think we should hang out? It could be social suicide to be seen with me."

Summer shrugged. "If you had met me a year ago, I would have been running in the other direction after that information. But I've realized that social status isn't as important as true loyal friends. It took a kid from Chino to teach me that."

"I take it Chino isn't as nice as Newport?" Lucas asked.

Summer chuckled. "Chino is like the ghetto. It's about an hour from Newport, but a world away. It's where my friend Ryan is from. Or rather my ex-boyfriend's best friend who is also my friend by association is from. Before Ryan arrived, I didn't even know Seth Cohen existed. I was all about the next party. All I cared about was The Valley, fashion and getting wasted. Then this rebel from Chino gets caught stealing a car with his brother, and one of the true white hats in Newport, his lawyer Sandy Cohen, takes him in after Ryan's mom abandons him – which I consider one of the best things she could have done for him, she was a mess. So now there's this totally hot guy who my best friend Marissa starts mad-dogging despite the fact she has a boyfriend. I'm not quite sure when it happened, but suddenly we were hanging out with Cohen and Chino all the time. One thing led to another, and I was dating Cohen. Then this spring Ryan and Marissa broke up and Ryan slept with his ex from Chino. She comes back and says she's pregnant, and Ryan – being the white knight that he is – goes back to take care of her and raise his baby. Cohen flipped out and ran away on his boat to Tahiti because he claimed he couldn't go back to being in Newport without Ryan. Which come to think about it sounds totally gay. Anyway, my dad's girlfriend cheated on him with her ex, so when the offer came for the job here, we decided to move."

"Wow. Yeah, we could hang out, but who's going to carry all the baggage?" Lucas teased.

Summer laughed and lightly punched his muscular shoulder. She couldn't help but think how he compared more to Ryan than Seth. She also thinks she should have pursued Ryan. God knows he would have stayed with her. But maybe there was hope with this new guy. Things were looking up.

"I think you have the muscles for it." Summer replied coquettishly.

Lucas smile grew. "Listen, I was going to shoot some hoops, but now I'm feeling a little hungry. Want to go get something?"

"Will there be dessert involved?" Summer asked tilting her head and tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

Lucas never missed a move as he stared back at her. "I promise it will be the best pie you've ever had." He said, standing and picking up his ball with one hand while offering his other hand to her.

"You do realize I've eaten pie made by Wolfgang Puck?" Summer informed him taking his offered hand and standing.

"Amateur." Lucas scoffed haughtily.

Summer laughed and threaded her arm through the crook of his elbow. "Well lead me to this amazing pie Skywalker."

Lucas shook his head and laughed. "I don't really look like Luke Skywalker." He pointed out.

"No, but your life resembles his. Your father went to the Dark Side and you were living in obscurity until your coach recruited you. Just like Luke Skywalker. Sorry, but once I give a nickname it sticks – just ask Chino." Summer explained. "Now stop stalling, you promised me pie."

"And pie you shall receive my dear Jade." Lucas teased.

Summer grinned. "Hmm, a dark assassin who ended up with Luke. I'll promise not to kill you."

Lucas took Summer's free hand and gallantly kissed it. "Thank you my Lady. How do you know about her? She was only in the books?"

Summer shrugged. "Cohen insisted on telling me the rest of the story. I thought her name was pretty cool."

"Hence why you are now Lady Jade." Lucas declared.

Summer laughed and Lucas hugged her to his side. Perhaps Tree Hill would work out after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Karen looked up from wiping the counter to see her son come through the door of the café with a pretty brunette that she had n

Karen looked up from wiping the counter to see her son come through the door of the café with a pretty brunette that she had never seen before. For the first time in months, Lucas was smiling. His eyes lit up as he stared down at the animated girl who was talking to him. Lucas glanced up, and Karen was sad to see his smile fade and his eyes darken. It struck her that this was the same way he had looked at Dan for years. What had she done? Keith would be so disappointed in her.

Blinking back tears, Karen forced a smile on her face. "What can I get you?"

The brunette examined her for a moment before returning her smile with a much more carefree one of her own. "Skywalker told me that this was THE place to get pie."

Karen's smile became one of confusion. "Skywalker? Like in Star Wars?"

The teenager nodded as she smiled mischievously at Lucas. "Sure, Blond hair, serious look, father who turned to the dark side and abandoned his mother; he is SO Luke Skywalker."

Karen couldn't help but chuckle at the description of Dan. She glanced over to see Lucas stare at her in wonder and realized that she had laughed. Karen hadn't even smiled since losing Keith. She looked back at the brunette. Keith would have loved her description of his younger brother.

"So if Lucas is 'Skywalker', who does that make you?" Karen asked.

The brunette grinned. "Why I'm Lady Jade of course!"

Karen looked puzzled. "Who?"

Lucas chuckled. "Mom didn't read the books." He informed the girl. "Mom, Lady Jade came in after the movies' time. She ended up marrying Luke Skywalker – after she decided not to assassinate him for the Emperor."

Karen raised her eyebrow. "So you plan to marry my son?"

The brunette, instead of acting embarrassed, studied Lucas for a moment before turning back to Karen and shrugging. "I'm not sure yet, but he promised me pie if I promise not to kill him. I have yet to see pie." She declared, giving Lucas an evil glare.

Lucas laughed and held both hands up in surrender. "Mom, can we please have pie?"

Karen smiled and shook her head at the teens' antics. "Pie coming right up. I hope you like Key Lime?"

"It's one of my favorites." The girl replied with a beautiful smile. "I never really answered your question. My name is Summer Roberts."

"It's nice to meet you Summer. Are you going to be in Tree Hill long?" Karen asked as she cut two slices of pie.

"My dad and I moved here last week. Why? Are you trying to get rid of me already?" Summer teased as she pulled her fork out of the rolled napkin and settled the napkin primly in her lap.

Karen set the plates in front of the two teens and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you did threaten my son."

Summer took a bite of the pie and closed her eyes in rapture. "Mrs. Skywalker, You have nothing to fear. This pie IS better than Wolfie's."

Karen shot her a puzzled look. "Who?"

Lucas grinned when Summer was too busy savoring the next bite to answer. "She's talking about Wolfgang Puck, Mom. I told her your pie would be better than his."

Karen's eyes widened comically. "_The _Wolfgang Puck? Lucas, I could never compare to him!"

Summer paused in her homage to the pie and glared at Karen. "Trust me; your pie is definitely better. I had his a couple of weeks ago and it wasn't ANYTHING like this. In fact you, Mrs. Skywalker, are my new second favorite person."

"Who's your favorite?" Lucas asked curiously.

Summer winked at him. "Why, you of course. After all, you introduced me to this amazing woman."

Karen laughed and shook her head. "I'm glad you like it Summer. So what does your father do?"

Summer shrugged. "He's chief surgeon at Tree Hill hospital. We just moved here from California."

"Are you upset about leaving?" Karen asked.

Summer shook her head. "No, I'll miss the shopping, but Newport wasn't really that great. I like Tree Hill a lot better so far."

"We're glad to have you Summer." Karen smiled. "What about your mother? What does she do?"

Summer's eyes clouded and she frowned. "I wouldn't know. She walked out on us when I was a kid. But Dad's great. He raised me by himself and made sure I knew that he loved me and he wasn't going anywhere."

Karen laid her hand over Summer's. "I'm so sorry."

Summer shook off the melancholy and smiled. "It's OK. Like I said, Dad and I are really close."

"Like me and Mom." Lucas said softly, giving Karen an unsure look.

Karen smiled tenderly back at him, allowing all of her love to shine through. "Yes, just like us."

She was rewarded by the elation that filled her son's face. Karen hated that she had caused him to doubt her love for him. She would make a point to talk to him privately soon.

Summer grinned and took the last bite of her pie. When the final morsel had dissolved, she opened her eyes to see the other two grinning at her. "What?"

"I don't think anyone has ever enjoyed my cooking more than you Summer." Karen replied.

"Then they were all fools!" Summer declared. "There are only so many meals that you can enjoy in your life, and you should always appreciate when you don't waste one."

Lucas stared fondly at the beautiful feisty girl next to him. She stirred something in him that he had never felt before. There was no denying that she was extremely attractive and witty. She carried herself with a confidence that would rival Brook Davis. But she lacked that edge of desperation that always colored everything that Brook did and said. However attractive those characteristics were, there was one very important quality that set Summer Roberts apart from anyone Lucas had ever known or dated – when they touched, it felt warm. Like the sun shining on his face on a cool day. There had always been a spark between him and Brook; or him and Peyton, but this – this was different. There was no explosiveness here.

He felt safe and comforted by Summer's presence. Every brush of her hand was like a warm breeze, and every smile felt like a cozy fire on a cold night. He didn't feel any need to act a certain way. He was completely relaxed. As he listened to Summer and his mother talk about other chefs Summer had experienced, Lucas found himself getting lost in the rise and fall of her voice. He delighted in the liveliness of her eyes. And when she turned those eyes to him and smiled, he felt as if he had been given the greatest treasure on earth.

Karen was fascinated as she stood there in her empty diner and watched her son fall in love right before her eyes. She knew that she would be seeing a lot more of Summer Roberts, and she was looking forward to it. Karen liked Summer. What impressed her most was the way that Summer looked at her son. Her eyes would light up, and she would smile softly at him – like she was at once excited and calmed by his presence.

It broke Karen's heart to know that Summer's mother could walk away from this amazing young woman, but then she had never understood Dan Scott either. Karen placed her hand over her still-flat belly and vowed that she would always be there for Keith's baby.

Summer's phone interrupted the visit. She looked at the name on caller ID and frowned. "Excuse me please." She said, answering the call.

"Chino? Hey! How are you? How's Theresa?" Summer asked into the phone. "Oh God Ryan, I'm so sorry. Are you OK? Are you back with the Cohen's… Chino I moved, I'm not even in California anymore… No, I haven't heard from that self-centered… I'm sorry Chino, but that ship sailed. In fact I heard it was headed to Tahiti… You're a good guy Chino don't let Cohen take too much advantage of you. You've got enough to deal with… I'm sorry Chino, but she started sleeping with the gardener right before I left… She doesn't deserve you Chino… It's not your fault. Marissa was messed up long before you even got to Newport. She needs professional help and unless you're hiding a psychology degree somewhere you can't help her… OK take care of yourself Chino. Call me anytime you need to talk. I know how rough Newport can get and even though Cohen is a douche bag, you've always been good to me. I'll always be your friend Chino… Take care of yourself. Bye."

Summer closed her phone and sighed. She glanced over at Karen and Lucas and smiled sadly.

"How's Ryan?" Lucas asked.

Karen shot a surprised look at her son. Was Summer already involved with someone? She hoped Lucas wasn't about to get involved in another triangle.

"Not good. Theresa lost the baby."

Karen's eyebrows shot up as Lucas wrapped his arm around Summer's shoulders.

"How's he taking it?" Lucas asked.

"Not good. He's feeling both relieved and depressed. Theresa left town so he's back in Newport. He's distracting himself by trying to convince Cohen to come home. The little jerk sold his boat and went to stay in Portland with another friend. So Chino is on his way there. He was waiting for his flight when he called." Summer explained.

"That's rough." Lucas stated.

Summer laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his warm scent. No one had ever made her feel like this. She most definitely didn't normally allow anyone this close this quickly. There was just something comfortable about Lucas Scott – and hot, completely hot.

"That's Chino's life. It's always something. The sad thing is most of the time his trouble comes because he's either trying to help someone or protect someone. He's a genuinely good guy who has had some really bad breaks." Summer sighed. "Well all I can do is listen when he needs to talk. This doesn't happen that often considering he's the epitome of the quiet type." Summer smiled sadly. She sat up and took a deep breath. "Enough of that. So besides the amazing food here which I will make sure that I often partake in, what is there to do in this town?"

Lucas smiled and Summer had to consciously calm her heart. Damn but he was a sexy beast!

"We could go back to the Rivercourt for a while." Lucas shrugged.

Summer smiled coyly. "Hmm… and what would I do there? Sit and watch you play basketball?"

Lucas' face fell. "I guess that wouldn't be much fun for you would it?"

"Oh I don't know. I could just admire the work of art." Summer shrugged coquettishly.

Lucas looked at her in confusion while Karen fought a smile.

"What work of art?" He asked.

Summer eyed him from head to toe. "Oh I'd say the one created by your mom." She turned to Karen and grinned innocently. "I must say, you are an even better artist than chef Mrs. Skywalker."

Karen laughed out loud as Lucas blushed and smiled sheepishly at his own slow uptake. "You kids have fun, but not too much fun!" Karen declared, taking the remaining pie to the back.

"Shall we my Lady?" Lucas asked, offering his arm.

"I believe we shall." Summer replied haughtily as she looped her arm through his and the young couple left the café.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rivercourt was still deserted when they arrived

It had been two weeks since Summer and Lucas had met, and the two had spent every day together. Strangely enough, they also hadn't run into anyone but Karen and Deb. They had flirted heavily, but they had yet to do more than kiss. It was a sunny morning when they headed over to the Rivercourt.

The Rivercourt was deserted when they arrived. Lucas played the perfect gentleman and offered his hand in support as Summer climbed the seat of the picnic table to sit on top.

"OK, show me some mad basketball skills." Summer ordered as she leaned back on her hands and thrust her chest forward flirtatiously.

Lucas tore his eyes up to her face and grinned at the twinkle in her eye. "I'll do my best," he promised as he turned on the spot and shot across the court – nothing but net.

For the next half hour Lucas dribbled around the court shooting and dunking into the basket with his own personal cheerleader there cheering him on. Deciding he could use a breather when his heart started pounding, he sat down next to Summer.

"You're really good at this." Summer commented.

"Thanks. Do you play?" He asked.

"No, I've never tried it." Summer shook her head.

Lucas grinned. "Would you like to?"

"Who's gonna teach me? You?" Summer flirted.

Lucas shrugged. "I'd be willing to offer my services."

Summer looked at him skeptically. "What do you get in return?"

Lucas chuckled. "Nothing more than the privilege if basking in your presence and maybe even getting to wrap my arms around a beautiful girl."

"Hmm… good answer." Summer replied as Lucas gallantly escorted her off the table and onto the blacktop.

He positioned her in front of the basket just short of the free throw line and stood directly behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he showed her where to place her hands on the ball and slowly took her through the motion of a shot, demonstrating how to follow through and get the backspin she would need on the ball.

He was trying very hard not to focus on how good she smelled – like a cool ocean breeze and honeysuckle – or how her head fit perfectly under his chin. He worked to ignore how soft her hair felt against his neck as she leaned back into him, or even how every curve seemed to mold itself to his own form. His heart was pounding, but it had nothing to do with too much exertion and everything to do with the beautiful creature in front of him.

After showing her everything to the mechanics of shooting a basketball, Lucas stepped back and let Summer make her first try at it. He was shocked when it went in the first time. Summer squealed and jumped into his arms.

"I did it!" She exclaimed.

"You sure did! I don't think I've ever seen anyone get it on the first try before." Lucas replied, laughing.

"It's just because you not only have mad basketball skills, but mad teaching skills too!" Summer pulled back slightly while remaining in his arms. She tilted her head to the side and looked up at him. "Have you ever considered coaching?"

It took a moment for Lucas to catch up with her. "No, I can't say that I have – why?"

Summer chewed on her bottom lip for a second. It made Lucas want to chew on her lip himself.

"I know it's none of my business, and I absolutely hate it when someone tries to tell _me_ what to do." Summer hesitated.

"Go ahead." Lucas encouraged her.

"How realistic is it to just keep playing until you just drop dead one day? I understand that you love the game, but is it just playing basketball that you love so much, or is it the game itself?" Summer asked.

Lucas sighed and backed away from Summer. Summer wrapped her empty arms around herself, suddenly cool without him against her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's just that I'm starting to have feelings for you and I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you." Summer rushed to explain.

Lucas stared down at the blacktop of the court and sighed again.

"Lucas?" Summer whispered, scared that she had ruined everything.

Lucas looked up at her. "I'm not angry my Lady Jade." He told her sweetly. "I'm starting to have feelings for you too." He took a step towards her and reached out to brush a stray hair away from her face. He placed his palm on her cheek and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. Just like it always did, the contact caused that warm comfortable feeling to flare up like a brush fire.

He pulled her against his body and took his time exploring her mouth. When breathing became necessary he ended the kiss and panting, he leaned his forehead against Summer's.

"I don't want to die Summer, but I can't just quit playing yet. I promise that I will think about what you said." Lucas assured her.

Summer smiled. "That's all I ask. However there is one thing that I think you need to definitely continue doing."

Lucas looked at her in confusion.

"I think you need to see how your heart can handle a serious make-out session." Summer grinned cheekily.

Lucas' smile widened across his handsome face. "I think I can definitely get into that form of exercise." He agreed as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

Karen was sitting on the porch watching in amusement as Lucas and Summer washed Lucas' new car that he had inherited from Keith. Although it looked like they were getting more soap on each other than the car. The chore had quickly dissolved into a free-for-all water and soap fight.

Summer was currently in a futile attempt to stop Lucas with the water hose after he had thrown down his sponge and was braving the onslaught of water to wrestle for control of the hose. Lucas had taken off his sodden shirt, and Summer was in a bikini top and shorts. Karen would normally be worried, but Summer and she had talked about Summer's fear of getting pregnant after what happened to Theresa.

Summer's squeal woke Karen from her musings and she laughed out loud to see Summer bent over Lucas' shoulder. She smacked his butt in a futile attempt to get him to release her. Lucas just laughed and stood calmly and rinsed the car with Summer still over his shoulder.

"Skywalker! I'm getting light headed." Summer complained.

"That's just my animal magnetism." Lucas replied nonchalantly.

"You got the animal part right you big jerk!" Summer growled, smacking his backside again. Then she got an evil grin. She looked up at Karen and winked before she reached down and caressed his butt through his shorts.

Lucas yelped and nearly dropped her. He did flip her back up on her feet so quickly that she got dizzy and plopped down on the ground. "What are you doing? My mother is right there!" Lucas exclaimed in shock as he pointed at his hysterically laughing mother.

"It's nice to know you're aware of your surroundings Skywalker." Summer remarked sarcastically. She took advantage of his distraction to reach down to a discarded soapy sponge and throw it at Lucas. It made a splat sound as it struck his bare chest and soap ran down his front.

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "This means war." He growled.

Summer's eyes widened as he picked up the bucket of soapy water. With a shriek, she turned and raced for the front porch.

"Not on the porch!" Karen warned.

Summer winced and turned to face her boyfriend. Holding up her hands to show herself unarmed, she smiled sweetly. "Now Skywalker, you wouldn't be so cruel would you? I mean it could be bad for you if you pour that on me."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "And how exactly would it be bad for me to pour this soapy water on you?"

Summer chewed on her lower lip in thought for a moment before she got an idea. Lucas could literally see the light bulb go off in her head. "If you get me wet with that filthy water then I'll just have to go home and take a shower. That means not only would I have to leave, but I would have to put on other clothes besides this bikini, and you did say that you liked my bikini."

Lucas groaned. "Do you have to say things like that in front of my mother?"

Summer shrugged. "Why not? You obviously think I'm hot – which your right, I am – and I find you very yummy myself. It's not like we're secretive about it."

Lucas pushed his wet hair back off his face and sighed. He glanced up at his chuckling mother.

"She's got a point son." Karen stated.

"She _always_ has a point." Lucas grumbled.

"Oh lighten up Skywalker." Summer exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She went up on her tip toes and kissed his lips. "Now let's get this car washed so you can take me out in it." She declared, walking back towards the car.

Lucas watched her with a soft smile playing on his lips. He was beginning to think that he was in love with Summer Roberts. They had spent every day of the last three weeks exclusively together. She eased the pain of missing Haley and Nathan, and he hadn't even thought about Brooke or Peyton. Summer looked up from rinsing the fender and smiled sweetly. Lucas returned her look with a loving smile of his own. No, Lucas _knew_ that he was in love with Summer Roberts.

Karen watched from the porch as her son and his girlfriend gave each other loving looks. She smiled wistfully as she remembered when Keith would look at her like that. Karen was very grateful for Summer. She sat and rocked in the swing as she remembered her conversation with her son a few weeks before.

Lucas had come in from another day spent with Summer and she was waiting for him in the living room.

"Lucas?" Karen called out.

"Yeah, I'm home." Lucas replied from his bedroom.

"Can you come in here please?" Karen requested.

A moment later her son appeared before her, nervous and uncertain. Karen winced internally as she realized how uncomfortable she made her son. It was a far cry from the years of closeness they had shared.

"Honey, come sit for a minute. We need to talk." Karen invited.

Lucas eyed her warily and sat on the edge of the chair. Karen sighed. "Lucas I owe you an apology." She began.

Lucas looked down at the floor, uncomfortable with the conversation already.

"Please look at me." Karen begged.

Lucas raised his soulful blue eyes to meet hers. They were swimming with tears – just like her own.

"Honey I had no right to blame you for what happened to Keith." Karen continued.

"But it was my fault. If I hadn't gone back in…" Lucas cried.

"Oh Honey no! You did exactly what Keith did. You went back in to save your loved ones. You were so brave and honorable. Because of you we didn't have a funeral for Peyton. I know that Keith would have been devastated if she had died instead of him. Don't think for even a minute that what you did was wrong. And what I said to you about Dan… Lucas you have always been a better person than Dan Scott. He would never have thought about going into that fire to save anyone, let alone someone who he disliked as much as you dislike Dan. I am so proud of the man that you're becoming." Karen told him.

Lucas looked at her with tears flowing down his cheeks.

Karen crossed the room to kneel in front of her son. She wiped his tears away and smiled up at him through her own. "You are a great son Lucas Scott. You have such a good heart and such a kind nature. I am so grateful to have you in my life. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Mom." Lucas cried as he buried his head in her shoulder and sobbed out all his anguish of the last few months.

It had been a healing night for both of them. They had sat up late talking, and Karen had seen the light in Lucas' eyes when he talked about a certain transplant from California. Ah, young love.


	4. Chapter 4

Neil Roberts sighed as he closed his front door behind him

Neil Roberts sighed as he closed his front door behind him. He tossed his keys on the foyer table and headed towards his study. He was almost to the door when he heard it. The click of a mouse followed by a sniffle. Neil looked in the room to see his seventeen year old daughter sitting at his desk, staring at the computer and crying.

"Summer? Honey, what's wrong?" Neil asked as he tossed his briefcase to the side and hurried over to her.

Summer didn't say anything right away she just buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

Frantic to discover the source of his daughter's pain, Neil glanced over at the computer to see what she had been looking at. It was one of his medical reference sites. Specifically it was an article on Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. Confused, Neil glanced back down at the top of Summer's head.

"Honey, why are you researching HCM?"

Summer sniffled and looked up at her father with devastated eyes. "Because Lucas has it." She stated sadly.

Neil's eyes widened in alarm. For the past few weeks his daughter had been dating Lucas Scott. When she had first informed him, Neil had asked around about him. What he had heard was encouraging. The boy had been raised by his mother when his father wanted nothing to do with him. He was an excellent student, and was well liked and admired by his peers. Lucas was also recognized as one of the best basketball players to come through Tree Hill in years. With his half-brother he was expected to lead the team to the state championship. Everyone assumed he would play in college and possibly even go pro. If Lucas had HCM, all of those aspirations were gone.

Neil sighed and tugging on his daughter's hand, he led Summer over to the sofa and sat down with her. "Did he just find out?"

Summer shook her head. "No, he's known for a while. He hasn't told anybody else. He's scared they'll make him quit basketball."

Neil's eyes widened. "He hasn't told _anyone_; not even his mother?"

Summer shook her head no. "His father knows, but he doesn't care."

Neil looked at his daughter in alarm. "Is he taking his medication?"

Summer sniffled and shook her head again. "No, his father was paying for it, but he quit. Lucas is trying to save up to get some more. I offered to buy it, but he wouldn't let me."

Neil gasped in outrage. What kind of father could sentence his own son to death like that? Turning his attention back to his distraught daughter, Neil urged. "He has to take his medication Summer. If he doesn't he could have a heart attack."

"I know." Summer cried. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to him! Daddy I think I'm falling in love with him!"

Neil stared down at his daughter in shock. He knew that the teens had been spending all day, every day with each other; but he didn't realize it was so serious. He had not cared for Seth Cohen when he met him. He considered the boy immature and selfish – not someone who would take care of his daughter and appreciate her like he should. He had been proven correct when Seth had run away. Neil had yet to actually meet Lucas Scott.

Neil was pulled out of his musings when he realized that Summer was staring back up at him with a determined look on her face. He knew that whatever she was about to ask for, she would receive. He had never told that look "no".

"Daddy I need to learn CPR." Summer declared. "If something ever happened, I have to be able to help him."

That one sentence told Neil Roberts something very important about his daughter's feelings. She wasn't falling in love with Lucas Scott – she was already in love with him.

The summer sun was shining brightly through the foliage of the hardwood trees lining the street. It was going to be another hot day in the small coastal town. Lucas was on his way to the Rivercourt when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Skywalker!"

Lucas smiled at his girlfriend's voice. "Hello my Lady."

"Listen I know that I told you I would be at the Rivercourt this morning, but something's come up. I'm going to the hospital with my dad today."

"Is everything OK?" Lucas asked, suddenly concerned.

"Not really, but I'll explain when I see you. What do you think about having dinner tonight?" Summer sighed.

"Sounds great. When should I pick you up?" Lucas asked, reaching the court.

"Actually, just come by at 6:30. We'll eat here." Summer instructed. She hesitated. "Lucas, my dad wants to meet you."

Lucas' eyes widened. "Um, ok. That was kind of random."

"Not really. He's just been busy at the hospital. Plus, he figures that since we've been seeing each other for almost a month now that it was time for him to meet you." Summer explained.

"OK, I guess I'll see you at 6:30. Is there anything you need me to bring?" Lucas asked.

"Just your hot bod." Summer teased. "I'll see you later Skywalker. Don't overdo it on the court." She ordered.

"I'll take it easy. I promise." Lucas replied sincerely before ending the call.

Summer turned to see her father standing behind her.

"Are you ready?" He asked her as he picked up his keys off the foyer table.

"Yeah. Thanks for this dad." Summer hugged him.

"I'm proud of you. The fact that you are insisting to learn CPR tells me a lot about what a wonderful young woman you are becoming. I remember a time when the idea of saving someone by breathing for them would have elicited the response 'ewe'." Neil smiled teasingly.

Summer blushed. She had definitely been shallow before. Not that she was the deepest person out there – she thought that was reserved for Lucas – but she was definitely aware that the world didn't revolve around the latest fashion and The Valley.

"To be honest dad, I think you can give the credit to Ryan Atwood." Summer mused as she got into her father's car.

Neil raised his eyebrows in shock. "Really? The kid that the Cohen's took in?"

Summer nodded. "Yeah. I really never recognized the world outside of Newport. Then here comes this guy who doesn't care what people wear or think about him. He's more concerned with looking out for this geek that lives with him and protecting everyone around him than he is about being accepted in Harbor society. You saw his mom at Vegas night. His dad's in jail as well as his brother, and yet he's one of the smartest people in Harbor. He's had a really rough life, but he never treated me like a dumb bimbo. He was always polite. Not to mention that he saved Marissa's life in TJ."

Neil sighed. "Julie always said that he was a thug."

"Yeah, 'cause Julie Cooper-Nichol is the epitome of good, clean living." Summer scoffed.

"It does make me regret not getting to know this kid. How come you went out with Seth instead of Ryan? Ryan seems more your type." Neil asked.

"Marissa had a major crush on Chino from the first moment she saw him – despite dating Luke at the time. I tried to be his date to cotillion, but Marissa cut me off. I recognized the lay of the land and backed off. Best friend code said you didn't poach on each other's territory. I should have ignored that particular rule." Summer grumbled. "Besides, Cohen made me laugh."

Neil shook his head. "I'm sorry honey, but I was never overly fond of Marissa. I was always worried she would drag you down into her problems."

"Yeah me too. It's one of the reasons that I'm glad we moved here. I couldn't just turn my back on her, but she's not the person that I knew when we were growing up." Summer agreed.

"I'm assuming the other reason that you're happy is named Lucas?" Neil teased.

Summer couldn't help but smile. "He's really amazing dad. He can quote all these authors. He loves to read. Lucas is such a gentleman. He opens doors, pulls out my chair, and if we're walking on the sidewalk he even walks closest to the street. I didn't know any guys even knew that rule anymore. I watch him with his mom and he's so sweet to her. I remember reading somewhere that it was a sign of a good man – or that he was gay. I can honestly say that he isn't gay."

Neil chuckled. "Well I'm glad to know that you did learn something from those etiquette classes you took a few years ago. You can recognize a gentleman when you see one. I'm looking forward to meeting your young man."

"You'll like him Daddy." Summer replied as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

They got out of the car and Summer followed her father into the side door. He led her through a maze of hallways before they arrived at door with a glass window. Summer could see mannequins laid out on tables and a wipe board at the front of the room. Behind a table at the front, stood a woman in scrubs. She was laying out sheets of plastic and paperwork.

Neil opened the door and the woman looked up. She smiled at the sight of the Chief Surgeon. "Dr. Roberts! Hello!"

Neil smiled. "Hello Mrs. Whitney. I really appreciate this. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Summer. Summer, this is Angela Whitney, the CPR instructor for the hospital."

"It's nice to meet you Summer."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Whitney." Summer replied.

"Please, call me Angie." She smiled when Summer nodded.

"I'm going to leave you ladies to it. Summer I'll be by at 5:00. Call me if you need me." Neil told her. He kissed the top of her head and thanked Angie again before leaving the room.

"I understand that you want to learn CPR and specifically what to do in case of a heart attack?" Angie began.

"Yeah, my boyfriend has a heart condition. I want to be able to help him if something happened." Summer explained.

Angie's smile turned sympathetic. "I understand. You must love him very much."

Summer thought for a moment. "You know what? You're right. I knew I was falling for him, but I think I'm already passed that. We've only been dating a month, but I couldn't imagine how empty my life would be without him."

"Well let's get to work so that you don't have to find out." Angie declared.

Summer nodded and they settled in for the day of instruction.

Lucas took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He had arrived at Summer's house right on time. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of meeting Summer's father. Lucas was scared to death that he would screw this up. He couldn't stand it if Dr. Roberts decided that Summer couldn't date him anymore.

The door opened and Lucas felt his heart skip a beat. "Summer you look beautiful." Lucas declared.

She was dressed in a red summer dress and heels. Her luxurious brown hair was piled on her head exposing her long, delicate neck. Lucas took a moment to catch his breath at the sight of her. Then she smiled.

Summer's eyes were dancing as she posed for her boyfriend. He was panting slightly as he eyed her up and down and she couldn't help but feel a thrill at the raw desire in his expressive blue eyes. She had to hold herself back from attacking him. He was delicious in a button-down shirt and slacks. Then she noticed the flowers in his hand – lilies.

"I know that you said not to bring anything, but I couldn't resist. You are too beautiful not to shower with gifts and flowers." Lucas declared, presenting her with the handful of cut flowers.

"Lucas they're beautiful!" Summer exclaimed, pulling the flowers to her face and inhaling their fragrance.

"They pale in comparison." Lucas disagreed. "But I'm glad that you like them."

Summer smiled and pulled him in for a searing kiss. "I love them." She whispered when they came up for breath.

Lucas smiled back at her and lost himself in her deep brown eyes.

Neil smiled from behind his daughter. The teens were so absorbed in each other that they never noticed him watching their greeting. He could see why Summer was so taken with the young man. He was definitely a charmer. Neil liked the reverence that Lucas showed his daughter. There was a sincerity with which he delivered his words. These were not pick-up lines.

Deciding to end the stare-fest before dinner got cold, Neil cleared his throat. Instead of jumping back as if he was caught doing something wrong, Lucas merely raised his intense blue eyes and met Neil's gaze. He wrapped his arm around Summer's shoulders and stretched out his free hand to shake Neil's. He was really beginning to like this kid.

"Hello Dr. Roberts, I'm Lucas Scott." The young man greeted him, shaking his hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you Lucas. Please, call me Neil." Neil replied, grinning when Summer's eye lit up at his invitation. She now knew that Neil approved. "Shall we go into the dining room? I believe that Marie has dinner ready."

"Who's Marie?" Lucas asked Summer.

"The housekeeper." Summer replied.

Lucas swallowed uncomfortably. By all rights his mother could have been working here. Lucas glanced around at his opulent setting as they moved towards the dining room; he was way out of his league. Just when he was about ready to make his apologies and escape back into the comforts of the lower income housing of his neighborhood, Summer looked up at him and smiled. Lucas felt himself calm down and relax. He would do anything for Summer Roberts. That included sitting in a dining room larger than his house and eating food that he had only ever read about.

Once the first course had been served, Neil started up the conversation. "So tell me Lucas, how do you like school?"

Lucas finished swallowing his bite of roast duck. "It's fine. I really enjoyed my English lit class last year."

"Really? Summer told me that you liked to read. Who's your favorite author?" Neil asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"I'd have to say Emerson." Lucas replied. "I've pretty much structured my life around his quote 'make the most of yourself, for that is all there is of you'."

Neil smiled and nodded, this kid was impressive. "Do you write yourself?"

Lucas shrugged. "I've always kept a journal, but lately I have been working on a novel of sorts."

"I didn't know that." Summer exclaimed.

"I haven't told anyone. I'm not sure I'll ever let anyone read it." Lucas replied.

Neil nodded. "It does take a lot of courage to put yourself out there like that. I don't blame you for being hesitant."

Lucas stared down at his plate for a moment. "I had always dreamed of being a professional basketball player. Then I started playing for the Ravens, and those dreams seemed attainable for the first time. Recently though, basketball has become a fantasy – impossible to achieve." He said softly.

Neil debated whether to tell the teen that he knew of Lucas' condition.

"I don't know if Summer told you, but I tested positive for HCM." Lucas looked up to see Neil nod. "I thought she might. I haven't even told my mother. I didn't want to worry her. Dan, my biological father, found out and had been buying my meds. We had a disagreement and he cut me off. I haven't been taking my medication. Today I was standing at the free throw line and just shooting when I felt my heart start pounding. I had been kidding myself thinking that I would continue basketball despite my condition. I kept telling myself that I was the master of my fate."

"I don't believe that William Henley had a heart condition." Neil pointed out.

Lucas smiled grimly. "No, he was in the hospital with tuberculosis and an amputated foot. He ended up beating the disease and going on to Oxford. I kept telling myself if I could just persevere… but today opened my eyes. I can't persevere if I'm dead. I had to sit down and decide if playing basketball was more important than living. I thought about what dying would do to my mother. Then I thought about your daughter. Before Summer came into my life, I didn't even think twice about dying. I honestly wasn't afraid. I almost died in a car accident last year and I promised myself I wouldn't be afraid anymore – of dying or living."

Lucas stared into Summer's eyes "I'm in love with you." He paused to smile as she gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

He turned his attention back to Neil. "I've loved three girls in my life. One is like a sister to me. The other two I only thought I was in love with."

"How do you know that Summer is any different?" Neil asked, playing devil's advocate.

Summer listened intently, scared that this was the moment of truth for their relationship.

Lucas looked straight at Neil. "Because even though I would die for any of them, I would only live for Summer. As much as I love her, I don't know that I could give up basketball for my mother. I could never do anything to hurt your daughter. That's why tomorrow morning I plan to tell my coach that I can't play anymore."

"Oh Lucas!" Summer exclaimed through her tears. "I love you too!"

"I'm proud of you son. I know that Summer returns your feelings. Why else would I find her researching HCM last night?" Neil told him.

Lucas looked at Summer in surprise. "Really?" He asked, choked up.

"I wanted to know if there was anything that I could do to keep you safe. I had to cancel on you today so that I could go to class and learn CPR and what to do in case of a heart attack." Summer explained. "I love you Lucas, and even though I hated that you were taking such a chance with your life, I wasn't going to stop you. But I wasn't going to sit back and do nothing either. I wanted to be ready if something happened."

Lucas stood up from his chair and walked around the table to Summer's side. He took her hand and gently pulled her to stand in front of him. Then he took her face between his two hands and tenderly kissed her, not caring that her father was right there. He leaned his forehead against hers and looked at her very seriously.

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you from going through that. I will take care of myself. I will tell my mother so that I can get my pills and take them like I'm supposed to. I don't want to leave you Summer. I don't ever want you to have to mourn me like my mother is grieving over my uncle." He vowed.

Summer reached up and kissed him passionately through her tears. Lucas held her close for a moment before ending the kiss.

"Why don't we move into the living room?" Neil suggested, not saying anything about the make-out session that just occurred in front of him.

Summer and Lucas followed him into the room and sat together on the sofa. Neil took the chair across from them and settled comfortably.

"Lucas, I'm glad to know that you love my daughter so much that you would give up something you hold so dear for her sake. After I dropped Summer off at her class this morning, I set up a meeting with our head of cardiology, Dr. Thornton. I told him that you didn't want to give up basketball. He told me that if you were that serious about still playing, that there was a way. You wouldn't be able to play at the college or professional level, but you could finish high school on the team." Neil informed him.

Lucas sat up and leaned forward slightly. "Are you serious?"

Neil nodded and smiled. "You would have to see Dr. Thornton so he could examine you and make sure that you haven't done yourself any damage by not taking your pills; but if everything checks out, you could play a limited number of minutes each game."

Lucas jumped up and whooped loudly as he swung Summer around. Summer laughed in sheer delight.

"Did you hear that Baby? I could still play and be safe!?" Lucas exclaimed. He turned and grabbed Neil's hand, shaking it enthusiastically he declared. "I don't know how to thank you enough!"

"You just keep making my daughter this happy. That's all the thanks I need." Neil smiled, verbally giving his blessing for their relationship.

Though it should have been impossible, Lucas' smile widened. "It's become my life's ambition to make Summer smile."

Neil chuckled as he watched Lucas return to hugging his daughter. He knew it was early yet, but he could already visualize dark haired blue-eyed grandchildren running around the mansion one day.


	5. Chapter 5

Karen was watching TV when Lucas came in the door from his dinner date

Karen was watching TV when Lucas came in the door from his dinner date. She watched him take a deep breath and look at her uncertainly. "Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Karen turned off the television and turned her full attention to her son. By the expression on his face, she could tell it was bad news. "Lucas, Honey what is it?"

Lucas' eyes filled with tears. "I lied to you."

Karen sighed. "What did you lie to me about?"

Lucas stared down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at her. Tears were making tracks down his cheeks. "I have HCM Mom. I lied to you about my heart condition."

"Oh Lucas, why? Why would you lie to me about something like that?" Karen cried as she moved to sit next to him.

"I couldn't bear to give up basketball." Lucas whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry Mom."

"What does the doctor say? Don't you need to be on some sort of medication? How have you been paying for that? I haven't seen it on my statements." Karen asked.

"Dan was paying for the meds." Lucas winced as he told her. "He got mad at me and refused to pay anymore."

"_Dan _knew about this?" Karen shouted, standing up.

"He figured it out." Lucas flinched.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Where have you been getting the money for your pills if Dan cut you off?" Karen demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I haven't been taking them." Lucas whispered.

"Oh my God! You've been playing basketball every day! You were running around here with Summer! You could have had a heart attack! You could have died!" Karen sank down on the couch in horror.

"I know." Lucas cried.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Karen asked.

"Summer and Neil." Lucas confessed. "They convinced me that I needed to tell you. Actually, I decided to quit basketball because of Summer."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked, trying to stay calm.

"When Summer and I first met we started telling each other about ourselves. It just slipped out. She's been trying to get me to tell you. She even mentioned coaching so I could stay in the game." Lucas informed her.

"What happened that caused you to tell me now?" Karen asked.

"This morning Summer's dad, Neil, found her looking up HCM on a medical web site. She asked him to teach her CPR and what to do in case of a heart attack." Lucas replied. "After dropping Summer off at the class, he met with the chief cardiologist, Dr. Thornton. He agreed to see me personally. He thinks that if I take my meds and limit my play time, I can finish my senior year as a Raven. I wouldn't be able to play in college or anything, but I would love to at least finish what I started last year. Then maybe I'll look into doing what Summer suggested and coaching."

"If this doctor decides that you can't play after all, what will you do?" Karen questioned.

"Then I'll tell Coach that I have to quit and I'll walk away." Lucas shrugged.

"Will you really?" Karen was skeptical.

"I went to dinner tonight and told Summer that I was in love with her and that I would do what I had to in order to be with her for as long as I could. I said – I said that I didn't want her to mourn me like you were grieving for Keith." Lucas whispered brokenly.

"What did she say?" Karen asked hoarsely.

"She said that she was in love with me too. That was why she took the class. So she wouldn't have to stand by helplessly if something ever happened." Lucas recalled with a fond smile.

"Does her father know that you two feel so strongly about each other?" Karen smiled.

"He was sitting right there. He's really great. He asked me to call him Neil." Lucas grinned.

"I'm so happy for you Lucas. But if you ever do anything like that again, you'll be grounded until you're forty." Karen declared sternly. "Do we need to call to make the appointment?"

"No, Neil made it for 11:00 tomorrow morning." Lucas informed her.

"I'll get Deb to work at the café." Karen told him.

"OK, I'm going to bed. I'm kind of tired." Lucas said, standing up. He leaned over and hugged her. "Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too Lucas." Karen replied softly.

Lucas smiled and left the room. Karen picked up the phone and dialed Deb. She was going to have a busy day ahead of her.

Karen and Lucas stood at Whitey's office door. It was late in the afternoon, but he was there. Even in the summer, that was where everyone in Tree Hill knew he could be found. Lucas knocked and stuck his head in the door.

"Coach? You got a minute?"

Whitey looked up from the playbook to see his star shooter and his star shooter's mother. "Come in." He invited.

The two sat down in the chairs across from his desk.

"Now what can I do for you?" Whitey asked.

"We need to discuss Lucas' senior year with the team." Karen started.

Whitey looked at them both, dreading what was to come.

"Coach, I have a heart condition. I have HCM." Lucas confessed.

Whitey felt his own heart drop. This was just further proof that life wasn't fair. Lucas Scott was one of the best kids that Whitey had ever had the pleasure of meeting, much less coaching. His talent for the game aside, he had never met anyone who was more of a thinker than Lucas. His friend Haley might have better grades, but there was depth to Lucas that made him forget that Lucas was only in his teens.

"I'm sorry to hear that Lucas, more than you can know." Whitey replied to him.

Karen spoke up. "Lucas' cardiologist thinks there's a way for Lucas to still play his senior year."

"I'm listening." Whitey leaned forward.

"He can play for fifteen minutes every game. He has to pay attention during practice to what his body is telling him. No pushing himself. He's not allowed to do more than a couple of sprints during practice, and that's only if he's feeling good. As long as he does that and takes his medication, he's cleared to play. He'll have bi-weekly appointments with his cardiologist once the team begins practice." Karen explained.

"I understand if it's too much." Lucas said softly, looking down at his hands.

"Lucas, you are one of my very best players. Son, you're the best shooter I've ever seen. I would be a fool to not use you. Even if it was fifteen minutes a game." Whitey smiled. "But you and I will make a deal. You feel the slightest bit dizzy or light-headed, any pounding or pain in your chest, or if you start wheezing, you stop what you're doing immediately and tell me."

"Deal." Lucas grinned. "Thanks coach."

"You take care of yourself son." Whitey told him as they all stood. "You realize we're going to have to tell the team something."

"The truth works as well as anything." Lucas replied with a shrug.

"Good man." Whitey nodded his approval. "You want to or should I?"

"It'll probably be better coming from you Coach." Lucas told him.

"I'll take care of it at the first practice."

"Thanks Coach." Lucas smiled softly at him before leaving the office with Karen.

Whitey waited until he knew that they were gone before he sat down in his chair and cried.

Lucas took a deep breath as he and his mother walked across the school parking lot.

"You OK?" Karen asked her son.

"Yeah, it was just hard." Lucas replied.

"You've had a long day, let's go home." She told him as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Hey there Skywalker!" A voice shouted across the parking lot.

Lucas and Karen turned to see Neil and Summer walking towards them. Well Neil was walking Summer was jogging in her heels and leaping into Lucas' waiting arms. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. Lucas gave as good as he got while their parents stood to the side and watched, bemused.

Finally Summer pulled back and grinned. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too my Lady." Lucas told her softly as he lowered her to the ground, but kept his arms around her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Getting registered for this year. I decided to forego private school. Tree Hill got some good reviews. The most prominent being Lucas Scott goes here. What did the doctor say?" Summer asked.

"He said that as long as I take my pills and see him every other week I can play fifteen minutes every game. We just saw the coach and he agreed." Lucas grinned.

Summer squealed and hugged him close again. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I owe it all to you and your dad." Lucas whispered in her ear. He looked up at Neil. "I can't thank you enough." He told the older man.

"It was my pleasure Lucas. You deserve the chance to finish your career here. I'm only sorry that we can't get you through college as well." Neil replied.

"This was more than I had even hoped for. Then maybe I'll take Summer's advice and try coaching." Lucas told him.

"I'm sure you'll do well at whatever you try Lucas. Now why don't we all go celebrate? My treat!" Neil offered.

Lucas looked at his mother with begging eyes.

Karen laughed. "Why not? I'm Karen Rowe, Lucas' mother."

Neil smiled. "Neil Roberts, I'm lucky enough to have fathered Summer. I have to tell you how impressed I am with your son."

Karen blushed. "Thank you. Summer is wonderful as well. I'm glad that they found each other. I've never seen Lucas so happy. I also want to thank you for looking out for him."

"It was my pleasure. He's a great kid and I'm glad I could help. He's done wonders for Summer."

Lucas laughed and offered his arm to Summer. "May I escort you to dinner my Lady?"

"Yes you may, Skywalker." Summer replied imperiously as she looped her arm through his and they walked haughtily towards their cars.

Neil offered his arm to Karen. "Shall we?"

Karen chuckled and accepted his arm with her hand. "I believe we shall."

They were all sitting at a corner booth in the café finishing up dinner when the door opened and Dan walked into the restaurant. Neil and Summer noticed how Karen and Lucas stiffened immediately.

"Let me guess – Vader?" Summer whispered.

Karen choked on her water as Lucas laughed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "I love you." He told her.

"Of course you do." Summer shrugged coquettishly.

"What do we have here?" Dan asked. "I don't believe we've met. Mayor Dan Scott."

Summer breathed heavily into her hand while the others tried to keep a straight face. Dan shot her a strange look.

"Dr. Neil Roberts." Neil introduced himself shaking Dan's offered hand.

"Ah, the new chief surgeon at Tree Hill Hospital." Dan observed.

"Yes." Neil stated.

"And who is this young lady?" Dan smiled.

"Summer Roberts, girlfriend of Lucas Scott." Summer introduced herself politely, trying not to let her resentment show.

"I'm sure that you could do better than this – boy." Dan stated. "I've got a son about your age, Nathan. You two should meet."

Summer grabbed Lucas' leg when he tensed in anger. She smiled sweetly. "No thanks. I'll stick with Skywalker here. I'd be scared that Nathan would be like you. Slime clogs the pores you know."

Dan narrowed his eyes. "You should learn some manners young lady. Perhaps you ARE with the right person."

"Of course I am." Summer grinned. "Skywalker is the best guy in the world!"

"Skywalker?" Dan asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Sure." Summer replied with a shrug. "His father turned to the dark side and rejected he and his mother. He grew up to be twice the man of his father, couldn't be turned evil like his dad was, and saved the universe."

Dan clenched his jaw. "You should watch your tongue young lady."

"No, you should watch yours." Neil retorted in a voice made of steel. "You were the one who came in and disrupted our dinner. Is there a purpose to your presence?"

"I was coming to talk to my ex-wife." Dan growled.

"She's over there Dan." Karen pointed out. "And she has my pity."

Lucas smiled internally at his mother's words.

"Dan what do you want?" Deb asked from behind him.

"I was going to let you know that Nathan was back from High Flyers." Dan told her. "Though I don't know why I bothered."

"Is he home?" Deb asked.

"He's at the house that I own which you're living in if that's what you mean." Dan grumbled.

Deb grinned. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean – his home." She turned to Karen.

"Get out of here. I can close up." Karen told her with a smile.

"Thanks Karen." Deb told her before going to the back room and grabbing her purse. A moment later she was out the door.

"There, you delivered your message, you can leave now." Lucas declared as Dan remained standing in place.

"How's the heart?" Dan smirked.

"It's great. I'm taking good care of it." Summer smiled sweetly at Lucas before kissing him tenderly.

"Does your mother know about your condition?" Dan continued, trying to get a rise out of his disowned son.

"Yes she does. She also finds it disgusting that you could blackmail Lucas for his medication." Karen glared. "But then I've known you were a monster for a long time now. I believe that it's time you left Dan."

Dan smirked and turned towards the doors.

"Don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya!" Summer called behind him with an innocent smile.

Dan scowled at her before leaving the café.

"How in the world did Lucas ever become such a wonderful young man with that as a father?" Neil asked.

"He never even met Dan until he was in high school. He was raised by his uncle Keith. Keith was the antithesis of Dan." Karen explained with a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry to bring up painful memories." Neil offered.

Karen smiled and shook her head. "You didn't know. Thank you for defending us. He's never pleasant to encounter."

"He's a piece of work alright." Neil frowned. "He'd better watch himself around Summer. Is his son as bad?"

"Not really. Nathan and I were even getting along last year, but then something happened and he told me that we weren't brothers anymore right before he left for High Flyers." Lucas informed them.

"What's High Flyers?" Summer asked.

"Elite basketball camp. You can only go by invitation." Lucas explained.

"Why didn't you go?"

"I wasn't invited." Lucas shrugged.

"Stupid camp people. Although, if you had gone, we wouldn't have gotten to spend the last month together." Summer smiled suggestively.

"High Who?" Lucas grinned.

"Alright, who wants pie?" Karen asked, standing up and heading to the counter.

"Me!" Summer exclaimed.

"Is it good?" Neil asked.

"Is it good? IS IT GOOD? Dad, she makes Wolfie's dessert look like pig slop." Summer declared.

"I suppose that's a 'yes' then." Neil chuckled.

"Me too Mom." Lucas laughed. He turned to Summer. "You're going to give her a big head, you know that?"

"As long as she keeps making pie like that, I don't care." Summer grinned.

Karen brought out four pieces of pie.

Neil took a bite and his head jerked up to stare at Karen. "Summer wasn't kidding. This is excellent! Dinner was wonderful, but this – this is amazing!"

Karen blushed and took another bite of her own piece of pie. "Thank you. I'm glad that you like it."

"So what are you two planning for tomorrow?" Neil asked.

"I thought we might go to the beach." Lucas stated.

"Sounds great. Don't forget to take your meds before we go." Summer reminded him.

Lucas looked at her curiously. "I wasn't planning to. Why?"

Summer grinned at him and her dark eye twinkled madly. "Because I'm wearing my new bikini and I'd hate for you to have a heart attack."

"I guess you'd just have to practice your mouth-to-mouth technique." Lucas flirted.

"Guys, we know your in love and all that but can you tone it down around us?" Karen requested.

"Sorry Mom. Sometimes I can't help myself. She's too amazing." Lucas smiled, never taking his eyes off of Summer.

"Well try." Karen retorted.

Neil glanced down at his watch. "I hate to eat and run, but I've got to be in the OR at 6:45 tomorrow morning."

"Thank you again for helping Lucas." Karen told him warmly as he stood up.

"I'll catch a ride with Dad. What time are you picking me up tomorrow?" Summer asked, rubbing against him suggestively.

"Not early enough." Lucas told her. He brushed her hair behind her ear. "Why don't I pick you up at 5:30. I want to see the first rays of the sun on your face."

Summer felt her knees weaken at the sheer romance of his words. "I'll see you then." She whispered before reaching up and tenderly kissing his soft lips. "I love you."

"I look forward to seeing the sun rise on your face, but the sun can never set on my love for you." Lucas told her softly as he brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"Alright Casanova, stop before you send us all into sugar shock." Karen grinned. She had yet to figure out where her son got his gift with words.

Lucas smiled tenderly down at Summer. "Goodnight my Lady."

Summer ran her hand down Lucas' muscular chest, stopping over his heart. "Take good care of this for me." She told him gently. "It's the most precious treasure in the world."

"It is yours." Lucas declared, holding her hand to his chest for another heartbeat before raising it to his lips and delicately kissing her fingers.

Summer smiled at him once more before turning and walking out the door with her father.

"Laying it on a little thick there weren't you?" Karen asked as she began to clear the dishes.

Lucas continued to stare out the door as the Roberts drove away. "I want to make everything beautiful for her. I would do anything she asked, just to see her smile." He confessed softly.

Karen's eyes filled with tears. "I'm happy for you Lucas. Don't ever let her go."

"Never." Lucas whispered. "I never knew love until Summer."

"He's certainly a charmer." Neil observed as he drove towards their home.

Summer looked up at the stars laid bare by the convertible. "Isn't it ironic?" She asked softly.

"Isn't what ironic Sweetheart?" Neil asked.

"That a guy with the purest most beautiful soul suffers from a physically bad heart?" Summer replied dreamily. "I've never known that love could be like this. I feel as if my own heart is going to burst out of my chest whenever he's near."

"I don't know that I've ever felt what your describing for anyone. The closest I could come would be the day that you were born and I held you for the first time. Lucas is a very special young man." Neil told her. "Don't let him go."

"Even if he doesn't make millions?" Summer teased him.

"All the money in the world doesn't mean anything if you lose the one who loves you more than life." Neil reminded her. "You and Lucas have found each other early. Never take what you have for granted. Never let go."

"Never." Summer whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Haley couldn't believe she was back in Tree Hill

Haley couldn't believe she was back in Tree Hill. It seemed almost foreign after living in New York all summer. Her first stop had been to see Nathan, but he had adamantly turned her away. The worst part was when she asked him about Lucas he informed her that he had cut all ties with his brother and hadn't seen Lucas in months.

Haley felt awful knowing that she was the reason Lucas lost his brother. She spent a few hours that morning unpacking, but now Haley was on a mission to find her best friend. She started at his house, but when he wasn't there she headed for the café.

Haley smiled when she saw a familiar blond head standing at the counter talking to Karen. She heard him laugh before grabbing his arm and pulling him into a hug. It took him a moment, but the second Lucas realized who was in his arms, he hugged her back.

"Skywalker what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Haley and Lucas glanced up to see an angry brunette with her arms crossed over her ample chest. A year ago, Haley wouldn't have recognized the fact that the other girl was dressed in the latest designer fashions, but her stint into the music world had been quite the education.

Haley looked up at Lucas questioningly, but he only had eyes for the stranger. His face was lit up with pure joy – and was that love? His eyes tenderly gazed at the brunette and he grinned.

"My Lady you know that all others pale to your beauty. I would like to introduce my friend Haley." Lucas declared.

Summer eyed her up and down before smiling freely. "Nice to meet you. I'm Summer."

Haley smiled uncertainly and shook her offered hand. "It's nice to meet you too. How do you know Lucas?"

Lucas moved over to Summer and draped an arm across her shoulder. "Hales, Summer is my girlfriend."

"When did this happen?" Haley questioned.

"Almost two months ago – right at the beginning of summer. We've spent every day together since then." Lucas explained. "When did you get back and how long are you staying?"

"I got back yesterday, and I'm back for good. I decided my marriage is more important than my music career." Haley declared.

Summer narrowed her eyes slightly, but otherwise remained silent.

"So, where are you two headed?" Haley asked. She still couldn't get over this new development. It felt weird to see Lucas with someone besides Peyton or Brooke.

"We're going to have a picnic at the park, maybe do some reading." Lucas told her. "We were just getting lunch."

Karen came back to the counter with a large bag. "Alright you guys, I packed sandwiches – no mayo on Summer's. You've got chips and lemonade. And yes Summer, there is pie for dessert."

Summer clapped her hands and leaned over the counter to buss Karen's cheek. "Thanks Mrs. Skywalker, you're the best!"

Karen grinned at her. "You two have fun. Don't be out too late. I'll see you at dinner."

"Don't forget your dancing shoes!" Summer exclaimed as they started towards the door.

"See ya later Hales!" Lucas called out. "I'm glad you're back!" He opened the door and ushered Summer out into the sunshine.

Haley turned to Karen, who was watching the young couple with a smile on her face. "Those two seem awfully close." She observed.

"You have no idea. Lucas is completely in love with her and Summer feels the same. Neil and I figure it's only a matter of time." Karen chuckled.

"You're kidding!" Haley's eyes widened in shock. "Who's Neil?"

"Not at all. They really look out for each other. Neil is Summer's father. They moved here at the beginning of the summer from California. Lucas and Summer met by chance and they haven't been apart for an entire day since." Karen told her. "So tell me about you. How's everything going?"

"It's not." Haley shrugged. "I went to see Nathan but he didn't want anything to do with me."

"Give him time Haley. He loves you. He just needs to know that you won't leave him again." Karen counseled.

Haley sighed and nodded. "Easier said than done."

Lucas and Summer were stretched out on a blanket under a large oak tree. Lucas was sitting propped up against the tree while Summer leaned against him. Summer cuddled into Lucas and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat steadily thumping in time to the rise and fall of his soft voice as he read to her. This was one of her favorite ways to spend time with him. Lucas had such a passion for words, and it came out when he read to her from one of his multitude of books. Currently he was reading Lord Byron, and with the soft splashes of water from the river and the wind through the trees, Summer was able to lose herself in the romantic words.

It was still shocking to her that she had met this amazing person. What was even more surprising was that he wanted to spend just as much time with her as she did with him. Summer was convinced that she and Lucas could be locked in a room together for a month and never run out of things to talk about – or even better, just sitting in silence and enjoying the other's presence. Life was pretty much perfect right then.

"_And on that cheek and o'er that brow so soft, so calm, yet eloquent, the smiles that win, the tints that glow, but tell of days in goodness spent, - a mind at peace with all below, a heart whose love is innocent." _Lucas read softly.

Neither Summer nor Lucas noticed the black convertible sitting a short distance away. The blond stared at the couple lazing together under the tree. Peyton knew that the girl with Lucas wasn't Brooke. Brooke was scheduled to arrive in two days from California. The two friends had spoken periodically throughout the summer. It had been a difficult summer for Peyton. Her biological mother had shown up and Peyton had been thrown by the entire situation.

She had realized that Brooke was due back in town, and Peyton wanted to stake her claim on Lucas before the other cheerleader came back and started chasing him again. Unfortunately it looked like someone else was squatting on her territory. Angry, Peyton threw her car into gear and sped off, squealing the tires as she went.

Summer and Lucas were startled by the invasion into their perfect serenity. Lucas recognized the convertible immediately. Summer just glared at the car for interrupting their perfect moment. "What a jerk." Summer growled.

"Actually, it's a she." Lucas corrected her.

"You know her?" Summer asked, looking up at him.

"Her name's Peyton Sawyer. We dated at one point last year." Lucas informed her.

"Ah! That explains the squealing of the tires." Summer nodded sagely.

"There's nothing going on between us." Lucas protested.

"You better believe it mister! But no, I meant she's probably upset that she saw us together. I just hope she gets over it. I'd hate to see her therapy bill otherwise." Summer scrunched up her nose cutely.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Well she's going to be seeing us together a lot. If she gets that bent out of shape each time then she's going to end up in therapy – and with her tires on back-order." Summer explained with a grin.

"So you're saying that I'll be seeing you often. Is that it?" Lucas flirted, kissing her nose.

"Skywalker you're only private moments are going to be in the bathroom and in class – unless we have the same class." Summer chuckled.

"Sounds perfect." Lucas replied happily. "I couldn't think of anything better than spending every waking, and even some of the non-waking moments with you."

Summer sat up and turned to face Lucas. She straddled his legs and took his face between her hands. Leaning forward, she gently brushed his lips with her own. When he put the book aside and wrapped his arms around her waist, Summer deepened the kiss and began to leisurely explore his mouth. Lucas, a willing participant, began to begin a few explorations of his own. They finally broke apart, both of them panting.

Lucas looked deep into Summer's chocolate eyes and said softly, "I don't care about the past. You are my present and my future. Everything that happened up to this point has just worked to get us here. And there is no where I would rather be. Don't worry about Peyton or Brooke. I never could make up my mind which one I loved because I never truly loved either one of them. I was waiting for you. Now I know what love really is. You're the girl for me Summer Roberts."

"I don't have your way with words Lucas. But I want you to know that you are my destiny. No one could ever come close to you in my heart. I will love you forever Lucas Scott." Summer declared.

"And you say you don't have a way with words." Lucas chuckled as he kissed her deeply once more.

"We can't all be poets." Summer shrugged. She sat back on his legs and tilted her head. "When are you going to let me read your book anyway?"

Lucas glanced down. "I don't know. I'm scared that you'll be offended by it. I do describe Brooke and Peyton in it."

"That was before you met me Lucas. I'm not going to hold your past against you. But if you don't feel comfortable with me reading then I won't. It's OK Lucas. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Summer assured him.

"You know what? I'm just being stupid. I'll give it to you tonight." Lucas promised.

"No Lucas. I don't want you to feel pressured into this. My feelings are not hurt, and I'm not mad. I don't have to read your book." Summer protested; scared that she was pushing him into something that he didn't want to do.

"Listen to me." Lucas held her face with both his hands. "I want you to read it. There is a lot of me in there, and I want you to know me. I also want you to feel free to be honest. If it sucks then tell me it sucks – deal?"

"Deal." Summer whispered reverently before turning her head and kissing the palm of his hand. "I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Summer Roberts." Lucas smiled softly, brushing her hair away from her face. "As much as I'm enjoying this, it's getting late and we should probably go start getting ready for tonight."

"I can't believe that Dad's hospital party is supposed to be so formal. I feel like I'm back in Newport. It was kind of nice to have a break from the party scene." Summer grumbled.

"I don't know, I'm looking forward to seeing you all dressed up." Lucas teased.

"Hmm, there are certain benefits." Summer mused, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I'm just surprised that Neil asked Mom." Lucas commented as they worked to gather their things.

"Who else would he ask? He's not interested in anyone right now, and he and your mom are friends." Summer shrugged as they walked towards the car together.

"Well Mom is pretty excited. She doesn't get to dress up very often." Lucas smiled fondly at the thought of his mother asking his opinion the night before.

"You're mom deserves it Lucas. She's really great." Summer told him softly as they got into the car.

"I know. I'm lucky to have her. She gave up a lot for my sake." Lucas told her as they drove away from the park and towards the Roberts mansion.

Lucas was sitting in the living room, already dressed in his suit when Karen came into the room. He stood up and smiled. "Mom you look beautiful." He told her sincerely.

"Thank you Lucas. You look very handsome yourself." Karen told him, giving him a quick hug. "Summer should be impressed."

"I hope so. Sometimes I look at her and I wonder what in the world she's doing with someone like me. I mean she's so classy and smart, not to mention beyond gorgeous." Lucas confessed.

"I'll tell you what she sees. She sees a young man who will never deliberately hurt her – a man who treats her like she is the most precious treasure in the world. She sees you look at her with all the love you hold in your heart and she feels safe knowing that you would always protect her. She sees her future in you Lucas." Karen told him.

"How do you know that?" Lucas asked softly.

"Because I see how she looks at you. I also know what I see in you Lucas. You aren't exactly a big mystery." Karen grinned.

Lucas chuckled and ducked his head. "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome. Don't doubt what Summer loves about you Lucas. You are a very special young man. Even Neil trusts you to take care of his daughter. Have faith in yourself son. We all do." Karen told him.

Lucas grinned and nodded. He glanced up when he heard the knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door – before him stood a vision in black. She was wearing a strapless black dress with a sheer fabric swirling like a cloud over pure silk. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she wore tear drop diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. Her eyes were accented with smoky shadow and her lips were so kissable that he found himself gravitating towards her without thought. He captured her moist lips and tasted the strawberry gloss she had used over the color.

Neil cleared his throat and Lucas pulled away, blushing slightly. He smiled sheepishly at Summer's father. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Lucas apologized.

"I'd say that was probably her intention all along." Neil chuckled. He looked up and gasped. "Karen you are a vision. I will be the envy of the hospital tonight."

Karen blushed. "Thank you Neil."

Lucas glanced over at the doctor in surprise and then shared a look with Summer. They both caught the flirting. Summer shrugged and gave him a 'what can you do' look. Lucas rolled his eyes and then took Summer's hand in his own. He kissed her fingertips delicately before he placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Shall we my Lady?"

"Yes, let's." Summer smiled serenely.

Karen and Neil were right behind them as they walked out to Neil's Rolls Royce. Lucas opened the back door for Summer and gallantly offered his hand for support as she sat in the car. Then he walked around and got in on the other side. After Neil had done the same for Karen, they were on their way.

"I like your car – and that is probably the worst understatement I've ever made." Lucas grinned at Neil through the rearview mirror.

Neil chuckled. "It's my pride and joy next to Summer. I only get it out for special occasions. I couldn't bear to let go of it when we moved, so I had it shipped across country in a trailer."

"It's beautiful Neil." Karen complimented.

"Thank you." Neil smiled graciously.

"So anything I need to know?" Summer asked. "What's the lay Dad?"

"Watch out for Adam Henson – blond and sneers a lot. He's a hotshot resident that weaseled his way in. He'll probably try to come on to you. He thinks that he's God's gift to women. Cynthia Albertson – red hair lots of makeup – is the resident gossip. Anything you say around her will be all over town within the hour. Let me see, Alex Riley has a drinking problem so avoid him towards the end of the night – he's the associate director of resources. He wears a rug. I think that's about it. I'll let you know as the night continues."

Lucas and Karen watched them in shock. "Um can I say huh?" Lucas spoke up.

Summer smiled at him. "It's Newport tradition. We would have to go to some sort of party every week. We avoided the easy missteps by giving each other a heads up to any situations that might form while there."

"It saved us a lot of headaches. This is nothing compared to those. Going to a party in Newport was like walking into a battlefield." Neil explained.

Karen shook her head and chuckled. "It makes me glad I've never been there."

"You would have hated it. I survived because it was all I knew, but now you'd have to drag me kicking and screaming." Summer informed her.

"Well here we go." Neil announced as he pulled into the country club parking lot.

Neil pulled the car to a stop in front of the door and the valet opened the door for Karen. Neil opened his own door, as did Lucas. Lucas hurried around and opened Summer's door for her. She took his offered hand and gracefully exited the car. Neil handed the valet his key and offered his arm to Karen. Lucas and Summer followed them into the building.

Soft jazz was being played by a small band in the corner. Elegantly dress hospital administration were milling around the room sipping Champaign. Some were dancing near the band.

"Neil! So glad to see you!" A boisterous man greeted the surgeon. "Who is this lovely lady with you?" He asked looking appreciatively at Karen.

"This is Karen Roe. Karen, this is Dennis Langley. He is the Chief of Staff at the hospital. Dennis I would also like to introduce my daughter Summer and her boyfriend Lucas Scott." Neil performed the introductions..

Dennis smiled at Summer. "Neil your daughter is a vision. You are a very fortunate young man." He told Lucas.

"I will never have another moment of good luck. I used it all when I met Summer." Lucas declared as he smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Now I see why she is so taken with you." Dennis winked. "Neil, enjoy your evening." He said before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Summer, you and Lucas go enjoy yourselves." Neil told them.

Summer smiled and nodded. "Come on Skywalker, you owe me a dance." She led him to the dance floor where several couples were moving slowly to the music.

Lucas held Summer to him and began to move sensually against her. Summer melted into him and let him take the lead. She placed her head on his chest, and they became lost in the music together.

"Would you like a drink?" Neil asked Karen.

"That would be nice, thank you." Karen agreed.

Neil led her towards the open bar and asked for two glasses of Champaign. He handed the crystal flute to Karen and then they were accosted by the first of many other members of the hospital staff.

Summer and Lucas were one of the last to realize that the music had ended. They were so caught up in their own world. Lucas took Summer's hand and led her off the dance floor. "Would you like something to drink?" Lucas asked.

"Water would be great." Summer told him.

Lucas kissed her hand and then meandered through the crowd to the bar. He was waiting for the water when someone bumped into him. He turned and scowled when he saw his father standing there.

"What are you doing here? Did you really think that you could crash a party like this? I'm calling security." Dan sneered.

"Lucas? What's taking so long?" Summer asked as she approached him. She noticed Dan standing there and Lucas' grim expression and frowned.

The bar tender placed two waters with lime slices on the bar and moved on to the next patron. Lucas took both the glasses and handed one to Summer. He took her elbow gently in his hand. "Come on, let's go find a table." He told her softly, anxious to escape his father.

"You don't belong here you know. You may dress up but you're still nothing but an unwanted bastard." Dan declared rather loudly.

Lucas didn't bother to look back at him. He schooled his features into a blank mask and continued towards an empty table. Summer glanced up at him worriedly. He was like stone. She had only seen that expression on Ryan Atwood's face before. Lucas had a very tenuous hold on his temper.

"Mr. Mayor, I'm surprised to see you here."

Dan looked next to him to see the CEO of the hospital, Michael Leary standing next to him. Michael had been speaking to his new chief surgeon when he heard the vulgar remark. He noticed Neil's furious expression and his date, Karen's worry. "Do you know what that's about?" He asked.

"I'm not sure you remember me telling you about this last week. The young man is my daughter's boyfriend and Karen's son. Dan Scott is his biological father, but he hates Lucas and has never claimed him. He uses any opportunity to attack the boy." Neil explained through clenched teeth. "Lucas is an admirable young man who I am very proud to have Summer dating." He declared, squeezing Karen's hand in support.

"I'm sorry to hear that our mayor has such a detestable character." Michael said softly. "I believe that we have suffered his presence enough. Miss Roe it was a pleasure to meet you." Michael told her graciously before crossing the room to where Dan was still standing.

Dan smiled at the powerful man. "Dr. Leary! How are you this evening?"

"I was having a splendid time when I noticed the scene you were creating here." Michael said softly.

"I'm afraid that a piece of sewage has used one of your doctor's daughters to sneak into your fundraiser. I was actually about to call security." Dan informed him with a slimy grin.

"Really? Thank you for bringing the situation to my attention. Why don't I call for security myself?" Michael smiled pleasantly as he motioned towards the man by the door.

"Excellent." Dan smirked, gleeful at the embarrassment Lucas would experience.

"Mr. Taylor, please escort Mayor Scott out of the building. I'm afraid he has been harassing one of our guests." Michael announced loud enough so that everyone nearby could hear him.

"What?" Dan's shock was amusing. "What are you talking about? I'm the mayor! You can't treat me like this! You should be throwing out that little gutter rat over there!" He exclaimed, pointing at a watching Lucas.

Lucas kept his expression blank when he noticed everyone looking at him. Summer squeezed his hand under the table and leaned over to whisper softly in his ear. His expression didn't change, but his shoulders seemed to relax a bit. Then he glanced at her and his eyes softened drastically when they fell on the beautiful girl next to him. He kissed her temple softly and then turned to watch as two security guards escorted a still protesting Dan out of the club.

Lucas sat still as the hospital CEO approached his table. The only sign of his nervousness was his tightening hold on Summer's hand under the table. Michael smiled at the young man and his lovely date.

"Mr. Scott I'm sorry for the unfortunate scene that just occurred. The Mayor was only here by asking a favor of a staff member. Please, enjoy the rest of your evening with Miss Roberts. We are very happy that you were able to join us." Michael told him softly.

Summer smiled. "Thank you Dr. Leary. The evening has been quite enjoyable so far." She told him graciously.

"Yes, thank you sir." Lucas echoed strongly.

"We all have unfortunate situations in our life. I quite admire how you have been according yourself." Michael complimented before taking his leave.

Lucas stared at Summer in shock. "Did that just happen?" He whispered.

Summer grinned. "Daddy told Dr. Leary about you last week when they were talking about their children. Daddy is very proud of you and he brags about you all the time." She informed him.

Lucas blushed slightly at the thought of Neil bragging about him. Summer laughed and kissed him gently. "I love you. Don't ever change." She told him.

"Are you alright Honey?" Karen asked as she and Neil approached the young couple. They took the two empty chairs at the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry to cause a scene at your party Neil." Lucas apologized.

"Lucas that was in no way your fault." Neil assured him. "Dan Scott is an ass. Thank God you are nothing like him."

Lucas smiled sheepishly.

"There's my Skywalker." Summer declared. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm ready to blow this joint."

Neil sighed. "That does sound good." He told them. "It's still early. Is there anything that you want to do?" He asked. Neil was enjoying the evening and wasn't ready for it to end.

"Why don't we go back to the café and have a slice of pie?" Karen suggested.

"Pie? I'm there!" Summer declared, already standing up. She took Lucas' hand. "Come on Skywalker! Your mom said the magic word."

Lucas laughed and bowed deeply. "Your wish is my command." He declared gallantly.

"Oh, we'll get to that later." Summer said with a smirk. "Right now I want pie."

Neil rolled his eyes and offered his arm to Karen. They were almost to the door when Michael stopped them.

"I hope that you aren't leaving because of the unfortunate scene earlier." Michael asked them worriedly.

"Not at all! I'm afraid we've all discovered a craving for Karen's pie." Neil smiled.

"You look like that and cook as well?" Michael chuckled.

Karen blushed prettily.

"I'm afraid it's more than just cooking. Karen owns a café in town. Her pie is the best I've ever tasted." Neil explained as he patted her hand on the crook of his elbow.

"I'll have to stop by some time and try it." Michael declared. "It was a pleasure to meet you both Karen, Lucas. I hope that you'll be able to join us again."

"Thank you." Karen smiled.

"I'll see you Monday." Neil told Michael.

Michael nodded and watched them leave the building.

Once they were back in the car, Summer leaned forward. "Mrs. Skywalker, he was totally hitting on you!" She giggled.

Karen blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Neil chuckled. "I could set you up with him if you would like."

Karen rolled her eyes. "I don't think so." She had to admit Michael Leary was a very attractive man. With his blond hair and green eyes, he was quite the catch.

"Let me know. He's a widower with a twenty year old daughter. He's a good guy." Neil told her.

"My dad the match maker." Summer laughed.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Karen smiled.

No one took notice of Lucas sitting silently in the back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **I know that the chronology doesn't match, but i'm playing with the timeline for my own nefarious purposes.

Summer couldn't help but think that something was wrong the next morning when she met Lucas for breakfast

Summer couldn't help but think that something was wrong the next morning when she met Lucas for breakfast. He was hunched over his coffee, staring morosely into the dark liquid. Granted he wasn't exactly Mr. Personality first thing in the morning, but he was usually a little more chipper than this.

"Ten bucks for your thoughts." Summer declared out of the blue.

Lucas raised his eyes and then his eyebrows. "Ten bucks? What happened to a penny?"

Summer shrugged and grinned. "Inflation. So spill, what's got you so down this morning?"

No sooner had Summer asked the question when the door to the café opened and Michael Leary came in. Summer glanced over at Lucas and noticed the frown that now adorned his face. She studied his narrowed eyes as he watched the hospital CEO walk up to the counter and strike up a conversation with his mother. Ah! So that's the way it was.

"Don't care for Dr. Leary?" Summer asked softly before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Keith's only been gone a couple of months." Lucas growled.

"And you think that the mourning period has not been fully observed." Summer continued.

Lucas looked back down at his cup and shrugged. Summer sighed and stood up before heading over to the counter.

"Hi Dr. Leary!" She greeted before she turned her attention to Karen. "Could Lucas and I have a couple of coffees to go?"

"Sure." Karen smiled. "Maybe you can get him out of that mood he's in this morning." She stated as she set two travel cups on the counter.

"Oh I have my ways." Summer winked. "We'll see you later. I have to go work my magic." She teased as she took the cups and walked back over to their table. "Come on Skywalker; let's go see if I can't make you smile."

Lucas cracked a half grin and escorted his girlfriend out of the café. He deliberately ignored the couple standing at the counter watching the exchange. Summer rolled her eyes at them as she left.

"I don't think that your son approves." Michael stated as he waited for his danish and coffee.

"My fiancé was killed in the school shooting a couple of months ago. He was Lucas' uncle and practically a father to Lucas. In fact he had planned to adopt Lucas at the wedding." Karen explained softly.

Michael winced. "I'm sorry. It must be a difficult time for you."

Karen nodded. "Yes, I loved Keith very much. He was a good man. He went into the school to save Lucas."

"So he was a hero." Michael observed.

"Yes." Karen agreed as she placed his breakfast on the counter.

Michael sighed. "I had hoped that you would be available for me to ask out, but I don't want to push you if you aren't ready."

Karen tilted her head and studied the man before her. There was no denying that he was handsome, in fact he had such similar coloring to her son that they could have been related. He was smart and stable, and Karen couldn't deny that his gaze sent shivers down her spine. Her heart hurt at the thought of Keith, but she also knew that he would want her to keep going.

"How about we take things very slow and just be friends for now." Karen stated. "I'm not ready for anything more than friendship at the moment."

Michael smiled. "That's more than I was hoping for – friends it is. Do friends have dinner together?"

"They do, but not anywhere too romantic." Karen smiled.

"Noted." Michael replied. "How about Friday night? We'll have dinner in a very non-romantic place."

"Sounds like fun." Karen grinned.

"Then it's not a date." Michael teased as he picked up the sack with his food and his coffee. "I'll call you."

"You do that." Karen nodded and then watched the doctor leave.

Lucas and Summer sat under their tree at the park. Lucas was sitting against the tree with Summer using his body as a recliner. His arms were wrapped around her and his chin was resting on her head while their legs intertwined comfortably.

"What is it about your mom dating again that bothers you so much?" Summer asked. "I mean, I know that it's not been that long, but how long is long enough? Is it Dr. Leary that bothers you?"

"No, he seems like a good guy. Any other time I'd probably be all for it. It's only been a couple of months and it just seems like she's already moved on and forgotten about him – like he wasn't that important." Lucas explained.

Summer turned and looked up at Lucas. "It's been two months since we met. It's only been a few days longer than that since you told Brooke that you loved her. Does that mean that what we have here isn't real?"

"Of course not!" Lucas denied. "I've never loved anyone like I love you! I hadn't met you when I told Brooke I loved her."

Summer looked down and nibbled on her lip for a moment before staring up into his deep blue eyes. "How do you know that Keith wasn't meant to leave so that Karen could meet the man that she _was_ supposed to spend her life with? I'm not saying that Dr. Leary is the man of her dreams, but what if your mom's love wasn't as strong as it could have been with someone else? Everything happens for a reason. My dad and I would never have come here if my mother was still around. I would never have even looked at you twice if I hadn't learned to look beyond the obvious with Chino."

"So you're saying that Keith's death could have been another step in the journey?" Lucas asked.

Summer shrugged. "Everything happens for a reason." She repeated. "Even the bad things."

Lucas leaned his head back and stared up through the leaves of the tree. They were swaying to and fro with the soft summer breeze coming off the ocean. He could smell the strawberries that scented Summer's shampoo and feel the wisps of her hair against his cheek. It actually scared him to think that if circumstances had not been what they were he would never have even met this amazing girl that he had fallen desperately in love with.

Lucas tightened his arms around Summer and sighed. "I get what you're saying it's just going to take me a little time to get used to seeing someone else with my mom."

"I know. It threw me for a loop the first time my dad dated after Mom left. Of course I hated the woman that he married. I usually called her the Step-Monster. She was only concerned with where her next drink or pill was coming from. I was pretty glad when she and Dad got divorced. Then he started dating Julie. I had always despised Marissa's mom. After she cheated on him, Dad just wanted to get away and start somewhere new." Summer reminisced.

"I see what you mean." Lucas told her softly.

"It's going to be ok." Summer whispered, turning her head and looking up.

Lucas bent to kiss her tenderly. "I know."

It was later that night and Lucas was just pulling on a shirt after his shower. He was supposed to pick Summer up in thirty minutes so that they could go to dinner. Karen was working at the café and Neil had to pack to leave for a conference the next day, so the two teenagers had decided to go out for a romantic dinner.

Lucas had finished the last button when there was a knock on the door. He called for his visitor to come in while he picked up his tie. Lucas smiled when Haley came in. The smile didn't last long when he saw her expression.

Alarmed, Lucas took both her hands and led her to the bed. He sat beside her, still gently maintaining contact. "Haley what's wrong?"

Haley sniffled and turned her sad eyes on her best friend. "Nathan agreed to try again."

Lucas smiled. "Hales, that's great! Isn't it?" He asked, still confused as to why she was upset.

"He had a condition." Haley continued.

"What is it?"

Haley took a deep breath and looked up into her best friend's eyes. "I can't have anything to do with you."

Lucas felt his heart drop and a sob clogged his throat for a moment. "I knew that he was mad at me, but he really hates me that much?"

Haley wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "You lied to him." She stated as if that explained everything.

"So I suppose this is good-bye." Lucas whispered brokenly as he stood and moved away from her.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I can't lose him." Haley cried.

"Yeah, story of my life." Lucas muttered. "You should probably go. You wouldn't want Nathan to think that I mean anything to you."

"Lucas…" Haley gasped.

"Just go." Lucas growled, refusing to meet her eye. He listened as she closed the door behind her and then sat down, buried his head in his hands and cried.

Summer was worried. Lucas was over an hour late to pick her up. She had tried his cell phone, but there was no answer. With all sorts of scenarios flashing through her overactive imagination, Summer got into her car and drove to his house. It did not relieve her to see Lucas' car sitting in the driveway.

Summer rushed to the door that led directly to his room and threw it open without even knocking. At first she was relieved to see him sitting on the bed almost ready, but then she realized he was crying. Quietly she crossed the room and sat beside him. She placed her hand on his back and her head against his slumped shoulder.

"Lucas?"

"Haley came by. She and Nathan are getting back together." Lucas whispered in a broken voice as he looked straight ahead at the door.

Knowing that Lucas was hoping his friend and brother would reconcile, she waited silently for the reason he was so distraught.

Lucas grimaced. "He had a stipulation." He clenched his fists. "Haley has to cut all ties with me."

Summer gasped in outrage. "That bastard!"

Lucas laughed humorlessly. "No, that would be me. Nathan's the legitimate son, remember?"

Summer put her chin on his shoulder and stared at his profile. "I'm sorry that Nathan is such an asshat and that Haley is an ungrateful bitch."

Lucas smiled a bit and turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry I was late."

"You get to make it up to me later. I think this calls for ice cream and comedies." Summer declared. Grabbing Lucas' hand, she pulled him up and started towards the door. Lucas chuckled and stopped her with a tug on her hand. When she looked at him, he placed his hand against her cheek and smiled down at her lovingly.

"What did I do to get so blessed with you?" He asked softly.

Summer grinned and winked. "It must have been something really good!" She exclaimed, trying to keep him from being too serious in his depressed state.

"It must have been." Lucas smiled, recognizing her ploy.

"Move it Skywalker! There's a half gallon of cookies and cream with my name on it!" Summer declared.

Lucas just shook his head and followed his girlfriend to her car.

The Tree Hill airport was bustling. It was late in the afternoon and Lucas stood to the side and watched as Summer said good-bye to her father. He was on his way to New York for a conference. It was the first time that she had been without him since they had moved to Tree Hill, and she was a little upset. Lucas had plans to make up for the romantic dinner that they had missed on his account the night before.

He was going over the plan in his mind when a familiar voice spoke up behind him. "I suppose you get points for meeting me at the airport."

Lucas turned and saw Brooke Davis standing in front of him. Her hair was a little different, and she was sporting a tan, but it was still the same girl that had left him at the first of the summer. "Hello Brooke, how was your summer?" He asked casually, still keeping an eye on Summer and Neil.

"It was great! Sun, surf and shopping – and no drama." Brooke shrugged. "I was thinking about it, why don't we try dating again, but we'll do it non-exclusively? You can see other people and so can I."

Lucas grimaced, thankful that he wouldn't have to play her games. "Actually, I think that my girlfriend would have a rage blackout."

"What?" Brooke asked in shock. "Since when do you have a girlfriend and why are you here if you do?"

Before Lucas could answer her, Neil and Summer walked back over to him. "Now Lucas, I'm trusting you to take care of my daughter."

"I'll protect her with my life, Neil." Lucas vowed as he stared down at the spunky girl he had come to love.

Neil kissed the top of Summer's head and grabbed the handle of his luggage. "I'll be back Thursday, and I'll call you every night." He promised Summer.

"Ok Daddy. Be careful, I love you!" Summer told him, hugging the man one more time before moving into Lucas' waiting arms.

Neil nodded and smiled before walking off towards his gate.

It wasn't until he was out of view that Summer noticed the other girl standing next to them. She studied the girl for a split second before she recognized her from pictures that Lucas had shown her. Pasting a friendly smile on her face, Summer offered her hand. "Hi! I'm Summer!"

Brooke grimaced. "Brooke Davis, apparently Lucas' ex-girlfriend."

Summer forced out her Newport laugh. "I would hope so, since I'm Skywalker's current girlfriend. I thought you were in California."

"I just got back today, this minute in fact." Brooke informed her, not sure what to think about the nickname.

"Welcome back then! Did you need a ride?" Summer offered; trying not to alienate this girl since Lucas had just lost his brother and best friend.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked, confused why Summer wasn't intimidated by her.

"Absolutely! We were going to have lunch at Mrs. Skywalker's café. Why don't you join us? You have to be starving after the flight. I know that I was!" Summer invited.

"You flew from California?" Brooke asked, leading the way to baggage claim.

"Yeah, that's where I'm from – born and raised in Newport Beach." Summer smiled when Brooke's eyes widened in recognition. "We were both beginning to hate it, so when Dad got offered a job out here we jumped on it." She explained as they watched Lucas grab Brooke's luggage.

Each of the girls took the handle of a suitcase and wheeled them out the door and towards Summer's BMW. Lucas loaded them into the trunk and then climbed into the driver's seat as Summer got in on the passenger side and Brooke crawled into the back. Brooke didn't know what to think about this girl. By all rights she should hate her since Lucas moved on so quickly, but there was something about Summer that kept Brooke from making her an enemy. Maybe it was the designer labels that Summer was sporting comfortably, or maybe it was the disarming way that she presented herself. Having been around elite society, Brooke recognized that she was dealing with a different breed of teen than those found in Tree Hill. It was almost refreshing.

"So how did you two meet?" Brooke asked.

"I was sitting by the river when this hot guy comes up to me and asks if he can sit with me. We told abbreviated versions of our life stories, realized they both sucked and decided to hang out and commiserate. A couple of weeks of spending every spare moment together, and we were in love." Summer explained, smiling tenderly at Lucas. Lucas turned his head from the road and let his eyes convey her worth to him.

Brooke sighed softly and sat back. So that was that. She had never seen this particular look on Lucas before, and she knew what that meant. He had never truly been in love before Summer. Now Brooke had a decision to make. She could fight for him and try to break them up, making an enemy for life; or she could make nice with the California girl and maybe make a great friend in the process. If it had been Peyton, Brooke would have gone after Lucas in a heartbeat, and had been prepared for just such a fight. But now, the fight was over before it even began.

Taking a deep breath, Brooke leaned forward again. "So I was thinking about throwing a party next week before school begins – maybe a last bash of the summer party. Do you want to help?"

Summer grinned. "That sounds great! Maybe we could have it on the beach!"

Just as Brooke was about to reply, Summer's phone rang.

"Hello?" Summer answered.

"_Summer_?" The voice on the other line asked softly.

"Chino? What's wrong?" Summer asked, sitting up.

"_I told you that Trey got out?_" Ryan began. "_And Marissa had been acting strange since we got back from Miami?_"

"Yeah," Summer replied, she had been in contact with her friend all summer. She knew that Seth had returned and was now dating a girl named Alex, and that Ryan had gotten back with Marissa after a two week stint with a girl named Lindsey.

"_Seth found out that Trey attacked Marissa. He tried to rape her Summer._" Ryan growled into the phone.

Summer sat up. "Where are you? Where are you right now?" She asked urgently.

"_I'm on my way to his apartment_." Ryan confessed.

"Stop the car Ryan! Pull over right where you are! Right now Ryan, I mean it!" Summer shouted urgently. Lucas looked over at her in concern while Brooke just stared.

"_Ok_." Ryan whispered brokenly.

"If you go after Trey, you will go to jail or he will kill you." Summer reasoned.

"_He_ _attacked her Summer!_" Ryan cried. Summer could hear him pounding the steering wheel.

"Then Marissa should have gone to her mom and the police, not Cohen and definitely not you. Where are Sandy and Kirsten?" Summer retorted.

"_We had an intervention for Kirsten. She's an alcoholic. Sandy is taking her to rehab right now. She – she said some things_." Ryan croaked.

"What did she say?" Summer asked gently.

"_She said I had no right to say anything. That she let me in her house. It was like I was some jerk that she barely tolerated_." Ryan whispered.

Summer closed her eyes. Of all the bad timing in the world. Gripping the phone tightly, Summer took a deep breath. "Ok Chino, this is what you are going to do. You are going to turn that car around and go back to the pool house. You are going to pack a bag. Then you are going to drive to the airport where there will be a ticket waiting for you. You are not going to talk to anyone, and you don't answer your phone unless it's me. You come to me Ryan, do you hear? You haul ass across this country and I will take care of everything."

"_I hate to fly_." Ryan protested weakly.

"Either the plane or a rage blackout." Summer declared.

"_I'll get on the plane_." Ryan agreed softly.

"I'll have that ticket waiting for you. Take the first flight to Tree Hill, North Carolina." Summer instructed. "I'll pick you up at the airport."

"_Thanks_." Ryan said solemnly into the phone.

"You're my friend Ryan. I look after my friends." Summer told him gently. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Summer ended the call and turned to face Lucas. "We need to go back. I need to set up a ticket to get Chino here and it'll be easier at the airport. I can't afford any mistakes."

"What happened?" Lucas asked, making a u-turn and heading back in the direction they had just come from.

"You know how I told you that Marissa and Ryan had gotten back together and that Ryan's brother Trey was out of jail?" Summer asked. When Lucas nodded, she continued. "Trey attacked Marissa."

Lucas gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles.

"Instead of going to the cops or her mom, she went and told Seth. So in turn, Seth told Ryan. Ryan was on his way to confront Trey when he called." Summer told him.

"Where were the other Cohen's?" Lucas demanded.

"Sandy is checking Kirsten into rehab tonight. They staged an intervention and she said some harsh things to Ryan. He didn't think he had the right." Summer sighed. "I'm just glad he called. There's no telling what Trey would do."

Lucas picked up her hand and kissed her palm. "You're a good friend. I hate that this happened, but I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"I think you guys will get along even though he plays soccer instead of basketball." Summer grinned.

"Nobody's perfect." Lucas shrugged.

Summer gasped and turned around. "Oh my gosh! Brooke I'm so sorry, I got distracted and forgot you were there. I promise I'm just going to run in and make the arrangements. It'll take him at least four hours to get here and that's if there's a flight leaving right away. We can go eat and take you home while he's traveling."

Brooke smiled sympathetically. "That's fine Summer. It's more important that you help this Ryan guy. Who is he anyway?" She asked.

Summer went into the entire story of Ryan Atwood while they drove back to the airport. By the end of her story, Brooke was rather intrigued to meet this guy herself. Taking a chance, she leaned forward. "If he needs a date to my party, I'd be happy to fill in."

Summer stared back at her for a moment before a slow smile came across her face. "I just might take you up on that. Let's see how long we get to keep him."

Brooke sat back and smiled in satisfaction. She was glad that she had matured and started thinking things through better this summer. Otherwise, she might have cut off her source to a potentially yummy guy.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late when Ryan walked through the Tree Hill airport

It was late when Ryan walked through the Tree Hill airport. He was exhausted. He lugged his backpack through the terminal and looked around for the girl who had come through for him. Ryan wasn't sure what caused him to call her on his way to his brother's but he was glad that he did. Trey was volatile in the best of times and since he'd gotten out, Ryan had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. He just never thought Trey would go this far.

"Chino!"

Ryan glanced to his right to see Summer hurrying towards him with a tall blond guy following behind. Ryan caught her as she leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly. Ryan closed his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder. It felt so good to be able to turn to someone; to let go of all the responsibility that he had felt bearing down on him since Trey had been released.

"Just relax Chino; we'll take care of everything." Summer told him softly as she rubbed his back.

Ryan sniffled and pulled back to look away and wipe at his eyes. "Thanks." He glanced over at the blond guy who was standing nearby. Ryan nodded at him guessing correctly that this was Lucas. "I really appreciate this."

Lucas smiled sadly and offered his hand. "It's good to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Ryan shook his hand and grimaced. "Yeah me too. Sorry if I messed up any plans."

"No man, this was the most important thing that we had to do tonight. Let's get out of here." Lucas disagreed.

Ryan nodded and hitched his backpack more solidly onto his shoulder before walking with Summer and Lucas out of the airport.

It wasn't until the next morning that Ryan remembered that he had turned off his phone. He was sitting in the kitchen staring at it apprehensively. He looked up when Summer came into the room and poured a cup of the coffee that he had prepared when he got up that morning.

Summer sat down across from him at the table and took a sip from her mug. She glanced at the phone he was holding and then up at his pensive face. "Are you going to turn it on?"

Ryan sighed. "I'm almost scared to."

"I'm not going anywhere." Summer offered. "I'll be here for you."

Ryan nodded, still looking at the phone. "Thanks." Ryan took a deep breath and hit the power button. It took a few seconds for the phone to boot and then there was a beeping alert of missed calls.

Ryan went through the system to check his messages. His face paled as he listened to Seth tell him that he and Marissa had gone to make sure that he was safe from Trey. Trey had pulled a gun and the cops had shown up to arrest Trey. They had originally arrested Seth and Marissa, but they didn't have any priors, and could prove that they weren't there to buy drugs. Although Marissa had been charged with underage drinking – she had built up some false courage before telling Seth her story. It seemed the police had been watching Trey and were ready to make an arrest for drug trafficking. Now Seth and Marissa were trying to find him.

The next message was a tearful Marissa explaining that Julie was forbidding her from seeing Ryan after bailing her daughter out of jail. The Dragon Lady considered all Atwood's to be bad influences and dangerous (big surprise).

Sandy was the next voice he heard. Frantic due to messages left on his own phone once he dropped Kirsten off at Suriak, Sandy begged Ryan to return his call.

There were repeats of those three callers during the night and then a few more in the morning. There were no calls from Kirsten.

Summer scowled as Ryan related all the messages to her – each one more urgent than the previous one. When his voice mailbox was finally emptied, they sat there in silence for a moment.

"What are you going to do now?" Summer asked.

Ryan stared down into his own cup. "I don't know. I should call them."

Summer shrugged. "You know that you're welcome to stay here. There's a great public school that Skywalker and I are going to start next week. You could transfer here."

Ryan looked up at her. "I wish, but where would I live? I don't think your dad would appreciate the houseguest, do you?"

Summer shrugged. "Don't know until we ask." She picked up her cell phone off the counter and hit #2.

"_Hey sweetheart! What's got you calling so early?"_ Neil asked.

"Hey Dad. Something's come up and I need to ask you something." Summer proceeded to explain the situation to her father.

Neil was silent for a few seconds after she finished. _"Honey, I don't mind Ryan staying. I trust your judgment. But you need to make sure Sandy is ok with it as well as Lucas. He might be uncomfortable with another guy living with you. And you do realize there will be rules."_

Summer rolled her eyes. "Skywalker came with me to pick him up at the airport. He didn't seem to mind when he dropped us off last night. Skywalker knows that he's the one for me. I'll tell Ryan to ask Sandy about it."

"_I'll call Sandy myself as well. Tell Ryan to call him immediately, I'm sure that Sandy is probably not sleeping if he's wondering where his foster son is. I'll talk to him at the morning break to see if he needs further convincing, but this is Sandy's decision." _Neil explained.

"Thanks Daddy." Summer replied before ending the call. She looked up at Ryan. "He said that you could stay, but that you have to call Sandy and get permission."

Ryan sighed and nodded. "Thanks." He told her before hitting the speed dial for Sandy's cell phone.

"_Ryan? Where are you?" _Sandy demanded as he answered.

"I had to get out of there Sandy." Ryan replied softly.

"_Ok, I understand that, but where are you?"_ Sandy asked, calming down slightly.

"North Carolina." Ryan muttered.

"_How the hell did you get to North Carolina?"_ Sandy was incredulous.

"After Seth told me about Trey and Marissa I was on my way to confront Trey. I don't know why, but I called Summer. She stopped me and told me to get on a plane and come to her. She had a ticket waiting for me at the airport. I didn't even think. I just did what she said. I-I couldn't stay Sandy. It was just too much." Ryan finished in a whisper.

Sandy sighed heavily. _"I'm sorry kid. You didn't need all this."_

"Sandy, Summer and her dad offered to let me stay." Ryan commented hesitantly.

"_What about school?"_ Sandy asked.

"I could register here. I would go with Summer and her boyfriend. I wouldn't have to worry about Trey, Marissa or any of the other drama." Ryan replied.

"_And what about Seth and us?"_ Sandy wanted to know.

Ryan rubbed his face. "Seth has Alex. We don't really spend that much time together anymore."

"_And us?"_

Ryan was silent for a moment, and then with a sigh he reluctantly answered. "I think that you need to concentrate on Kirsten, and my being there will just be a distraction. I-I don't belong there Sandy. I appreciate all that you've done for me, but Kirsten doesn't need my problems. You guys need to focus on her."

"_She didn't mean it Kid."_ Sandy stated gently.

"That's the thing about alcohol. It's better than truth serum." Ryan refuted somberly. "I've been around it all my life. I should know. You can't dictate how Kirsten feels, Sandy. You've been very good to me, and I'm grateful for that; but you have to be there for your wife first. Nobody here has ever heard of Chino. Maybe things will be better here."

"_Is this what you really want?"_ Sandy asked brokenly, and Ryan knew that he was caving.

"Yeah, I think I need this." Ryan whispered.

"_Alright you can stay. But I am sending an allowance. I know you and I don't want you to try to work and go to school. I'm allowing you to stay, but you'll do it with all the support I can give you." _Sandy dictated.

"Alright." Ryan wasn't going to argue even though he wanted to. He would pick his battles wisely.

"_If you need anything, even if it's just to talk – you call me immediately." _

"OK."

"_If you change your mind or if you need me, I'll be there."_ Sandy promised.

"I know. Thanks Sandy, for everything." Ryan told him softly.

"_Don't be a stranger. You call me at least once a week."_ Sandy instructed.

"I won't forget." Ryan replied.

Sandy sighed_. "I'll set you up an account and call you with the information this afternoon."_

"Thanks Sandy." Ryan stated.

"_Anytime Kid. You take care of yourself."_ Sandy told him.

"I will."

Ryan ended the call and glanced up at Summer through his bangs. "I can stay."

Summer squealed and jumped up to hug him. Ryan smiled and hugged her back.

"Ok, first thing on the agenda – we have to get you a hair cut. What the hell is up with the rat's nest you call hair Chino? Then we have to get some school clothes and supplies. Then you need to figure out what you're wearing to Brooke's end of summer bash. She'll want you to look good when you pick her up." Summer rambled.

"Wait – what?" Ryan stopped. "Who's Brooke?"

"She's Skywalker's ex. Really great fashion sense, brunette, nice." Summer rattled off.

"What about Marissa?" Ryan asked loyally.

"What about her? You aren't even in California, and if you were you guys aren't allowed to date – which I consider a good thing for you. You didn't need any of her drama Chino. At least Brooke never OD'd in TJ." Summer scoffed. She glanced over at the clock on the microwave. "It's almost 10:00. Go get dressed and I'll see if we can't get you in to see Marco. He's the only decent hairstylist I've found. Then we'll have lunch with Skywalker at his mom's café. I swear Chino the woman is a culinary genius. So hurry and get ready. I'll meet you here in twenty."

"I had forgotten how bossy you could be." Ryan muttered.

"Get used to it roomy." Summer grinned before leaving the room.

Ryan rolled his eyes and rinsed out both of their cups before heading up to the guest that had been designated as his the night before.

Seth was anxiously waiting outside his dad's home office where Sandy had gone as soon as Ryan had called. He could barely hear his dad's voice, and he had no idea what was being said.

After almost and hour, Sandy came out. He had tear tracks on his face. "Come in the living room son." Sandy instructed softly.

Seth and Sandy sat down on opposite sides of the couch facing each other.

"What did Ryan say? Where has he been?" Seth demanded.

"Ryan is in North Carolina." Sandy told him.

Seth's eyes widened in shock. "With Summer?"

Sandy nodded. "Summer stopped him from going after Trey. She had a ticket waiting for him at the airport and she and her boyfriend picked him up on the east coast last night."

"I didn't even realize that Ryan knew how to reach Summer." Seth mumbled.

"I think there are several things that we haven't been paying attention to about Ryan." Sandy sighed.

"When's he coming home?" Seth asked.

"He's not. Neil and Summer offered him a place to stay. Ryan decided to accept. He said that he needed to get away from everything." Sandy told him softly. "He thought that we should focus on getting your mother healthy again."

"Is this because of what she said?" Seth whispered.

"I think it's that as well as Trey and Marissa." Sandy confirmed.

"What about me? He's just turning his back on our friendship?" Seth grumbled.

Sandy raised his eyebrows. "Ryan said that he's barely seen you since you started dating Alex."

Seth opened his mouth to argue, but there was really nothing he could say. Ryan was right. He hadn't realized that he had been neglecting his best friend, but between that and what his mother had said, Seth could see why Ryan would think he didn't belong anymore.

"We really screwed up didn't we?" Seth stated softly.

"Yeah, we did. All we can do now is support him and be there if he needs us." Sandy told him.

"What about his probation and social services?" Seth inquired.

"You really haven't been talking to him have you?" Sandy observed sadly. "His probation ended this summer, and because he's seventeen, social services aren't really going to be paying very close attention. We have already been awarded permanent guardianship. They aren't going to protest any of this so late in the game."

"So now what?" Seth asked.

Sandy shrugged. "Now I set up a bank account for Ryan so that he doesn't go out and get a job. Then I call your mother and tell her that we've driven away one of our sons."

Seth glanced over at his father. "Do you think that she meant it? What she told Ryan yesterday?"

"I hope not Seth," Sandy rubbed his face. "Unfortunately she's been like another person I don't know lately. The important thing is that Ryan believes that she did. I don't know that he'll ever believe any different, no matter what she does or says now."

"How could he believe that? Wasn't she drinking?" Seth asked.

"Ryan has a lot of experience around drunks. He claims that alcohol is better than any truth serum." Sandy explained.

"Damn." Seth sighed.

"Yeah. I'm going to get that account set up. What are your plans today?" Sandy wanted to know.

Seth shrugged. "I don't know. Hang out with Alex I guess."

"Why don't you spend the day with your old man?" Sandy suggested.

Seth hesitated and then nodded. "Sure. Sounds good."

Sandy smiled and reached across to hug him. "I love you son. Never forget that."

"I know. I-I can't say 'I love you' to another man. But I have great affection for you as well."

Sandy chuckled before standing and walking back to his office. "I'll come get you when I'm done."

Seth nodded and made his way to the kitchen for some breakfast. He missed Ryan already.

Sandy had just finished setting up Ryan's checking account when the doorbell rang. Seth must have answered it because he then heard Julie Cooper-Nichol's screeching voice reverberating through the house. Sandy groaned. This day just got better and better.

"Where is that little delinquent?" Julie demanded when she saw Sandy come out of his office.

"I would think that Marissa was still at home." Sandy sneered.

Seth's jaw dropped. He had seen his dad make snide comments before, but never with this much venom.

It must have startled Julie as well because she stopped in her tracks and stared before screwing her face up in anger. "No, she's not at home. I know she's with that little thug that you contaminated Newport with."

"No, she's not." Sandy stated coldly. "I heard that she was charged with underage drinking. At the very least she'll get probation. That also means she can't leave the state. Since Ryan is on the east coast, Marissa is most definitely not with him."

"How do I know that she didn't go too?" Julie demanded.

Sandy smiled frostily. "Because he left before she was arrested to get the hell away from her."

Julies eyes widened in shock. Seeing this, Sandy pressed his advantage.

"Marissa has been chasing Ryan since the moment he got here. Maybe if he puts the entire country between them she'll finally leave him in peace. Now get the hell out of my house!" Sandy growled.

Julie turned pale at the normally mild man's wrath. Without another word she turned and hurried out the door.

"Wow." Seth said softly.

"I should have done that a long time ago. Maybe if I had Ryan would still be here." Sandy stated sadly.

"I think Ryan would have been surprised." Seth replied.

"I know he would have. That's what upsets me. He never expected anyone to stand up for him. Unfortunately I lived up to those expectations. That is ultimately the reason he's gone." Sandy declared brokenly.

Seth nodded. They were all guilty of it. With a new appreciation for the fragility of relationships, father and son left to spend the day together.


	9. Chapter 9

Summer laughed and swatted at Ryan as they walked across the mall parking lot loaded with bags – at least Ryan was

Summer laughed and swatted at Ryan as they walked across the mall parking lot loaded with bags – at least Ryan was. Summer claimed that since most of it was his that he should carry them. Ryan didn't dare point out that if they had been hers he would have been forced to carry them as well – he feared the rage blackout.

The two friends had been shopping since that afternoon with the understanding that Ryan would pay Summer back as soon as he had access to his account. Ryan just hoped that he hadn't overspent the way that Summer had attacked the stores in his name. It reminded him of shopping with Kirsten. The thought of his foster mother ached and Ryan stopped laughing.

Summer noticed that Ryan was distracted and stopped in front of him with her hand on his chest so that he wouldn't continue and run into her. "Chino what's wrong?"

Ryan looked away and shrugged.

Summer narrowed her eyes and placed her fists on her hips. "Ryan Atwood, tell me what's wrong right now! I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"You've already helped Summer. You got me out of there and gave me a place to stay." Ryan told her.

"I thought we were friends Chino." Summer stated softly.

"We are." Ryan confirmed.

"Well friends talk. So talk to me, tell me what's going on in that head to make you laugh one second and depressed the other." Summer demanded.

"I was just thinking that you shop like Kirsten." Ryan confessed.

Summer tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "Was that so hard?"

"I thought it would kill me." Ryan teased.

Summer huffed before she stepped forward and hugged Ryan. With his hands full, all Ryan could do was lean into the hug. "It's going to get better you know."

Ryan nodded and then stood back up straight. "I know, it's not like I haven't been through this before." He muttered.

"Damn, you _are_ morose today. I think that a time like this calls for pie. Get a move on Chino, pie waits for no man!" Summer declared before turning and marching off to her car.

After Ryan loaded the bags into the back of the convertible, they got in and drove off towards Karen's Café. Neither Californian took notice of the curly-haired blond watching them with a sly smile on her face. She started her black car and roared off out of the parking lot.

Lucas was sipping on an iced tea waiting for his girlfriend and her new roommate. Normally he would be jealous of the muscled blond guy who was living with Summer, but it was obvious from the moment that he saw them together that he was watching another him and Haley – or what used to be him and Haley, Lucas thought darkly.

"Jeeze, what is with the brooding going on around here today? If it's not Chino, it's Skywalker! Am I destined to be singled out as the only smile in this joint?"

Lucas grinned ruefully at his girlfriend and stood to kiss her hello. "Sorry my Lady, I will endeavor to keep my brooding at a minimum just for you." He declared, tapping her nose with his finger.

Summer grinned. "That's much better." Then she turned serious and placed her palm on Lucas' cheek. "But if you need to talk you know I'm here, right?"

Lucas smiled and held her hand to his face. "I know. Maybe later, ok?"

Summer smiled and kissed him quickly before turning her attention to Karen, who was standing at the counter watching the scene with a smile. "Mrs. Skywalker! I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine! This is Chino, a.k.a. Ryan Atwood from California. He's staying with me and Dad for a while. He's going to Tree Hill with us. Chino, this is Skywalker's mom, Karen Roe."

Ryan smiled shyly. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Roe."

Karen smiled at the handsome young man who could give her son a run for his money in the looks department. In fact, they looked more like brothers than Lucas and Nathan what with his stylish blond hair and those blue eyes. "It's nice to meet you as well Ryan. Welcome to Tree Hill."

Ryan gave her a shy smile and nodded. "Thanks."

"So I was telling Chino about that little piece of heaven that you create here." Summer grinned at Karen.

Karen smiled. "After you eat your lunch." She instructed.

Summer pouted for a second before smiling again. "What if I'm too full to eat my pie?"

Karen leaned forward over the counter. Summer automatically leaned closer. "Then you will have it later." She said softly.

"Aw Mrs. Skywalker!" Summer whined.

Lucas and Ryan stood side by side chuckling at the two women. After they ordered, they found a table in the corner. Summer went to the ladies room while Ryan and Lucas sat across from each other.

"How are you doing man?" Lucas asked softly.

Ryan shrugged. "Better than last night. My foster father said I could stay. So it looks like I'll be going to Tree Hill. What's it like?" He asked, sipping on his water.

"It's your average high school. Basketball pretty much rules there." Lucas shrugged.

"Do they have a soccer team – or an art program?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I think there's both. You draw?" Lucas asked.

"Some, I want to be an architect." Ryan replied.

Lucas smiled and leaned back in his seat. "That's a worthy aspiration."

"What about you? What do you want?" Ryan inquired.

"I used to dream about the NBA." Lucas began.

"Yeah, Summer told me about the HCM. That's a tough break." Ryan interrupted.

Lucas looked at him curiously. "What else did she tell you?"

Ryan grinned slyly. "Not much; just went on and on about how sweet and romantic you were. How she loves it when you read to her. The way your eyes sparkle when you smile at her." Ryan started laughing at Lucas' red face.

"Are you serious?" Lucas croaked.

"She definitely needs a female friend. If I have to hear one more 'then he took me in his arms' story I'll probably hurl." Ryan complained.

"Oh God!" Lucas exclaimed, dropping his head on the table, then lifting it slightly and slamming it again.

"Is there a reason you are trying to break my table with your head?" Karen asked as she approached holding their lunches.

"Yay! Food!" Summer declared as she sat down next to a moaning Lucas. She looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong?" She asked, popping a fry in her mouth.

"Oh nothing – well unless you count telling Ryan about how sexy I am!" Lucas griped.

Summer's jaw dropped for a second before she turned her head and glared at Ryan. "Chino!"

Ryan held his hands up in surrender. "Hey! I never told him that you called him sexy!" He glanced at Lucas. "Even though she did."

"Chino I am going to kick your ass!" Summer raged.

"Oh don't do that. It would be a shame to mess up anything so perfect." A husky, seductive voice declared from behind Ryan.

Ryan turned in his seat to see the sexiest girl he'd ever met. She smiled at him and then prowled over to him like a big cat on the hunt. Ryan's eyes widened and he stood to face her without even realizing that he'd moved.

Summer smiled in satisfaction and mentally patted herself on the back. "Chino, I'd like you to meet your date for the party, Brooke Davis. Brooke, this is Ryan Atwood."

Ryan, thanking God for his friend Summer, smiled at the gorgeous brunette and held out the chair next to his own. She winked at him and after running her hand down his bare arm, she sat down in the offered chair. Ryan had to fight not to touch her tight ass. Ryan sat down next to her.

Karen smiled from across the restaurant. She had worried what would happen when Brooke returned from California. She liked Brooke and was worried that the girl would be crushed when she found out about Lucas and Summer. But in typical Brooke Davis fashion, she managed to land on her feet – and maybe into a new relationship. Ryan must be a good kid for Neil to allow him to stay with them.

"So Surf Boy, what's your story?" Brooke asked, stealing a fry off Ryan's plate.

Ryan smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I don't surf." He stated softly.

"So what _do_ you do?" Brooke asked coquettishly.

Ryan gave her a slow smile that oozed sex appeal and cause Brooke to make a mental note to change her thong later. He draped his arm across the back of her chair and leaned in close. "I prefer full contact sports." Ryan whispered huskily next to her ear. His warm breathe gently rustling her hair.

Brooke met his gaze and smiled in anticipation. "Then we already have something in common." She replied, her voice rougher than before. She glanced from his eyes to his lips a couple of times and then ran her tongue across her own.

Ryan felt his jeans tighten. As he smiled at the sexy brunette that Summer had set him up with, Ryan couldn't help but think how much he was starting to like Tree Hill.

The clearing of a throat from across the table broke into the electrified moment. Ryan and Brooke were startled to realize they weren't alone. Both of them made a mental note to remedy that in the near future.

"I'm glad to see that you two are getting along so well, but the air conditioner can't keep up with the heat you two bunnies are putting out." Summer teased. "So Brooke, what do you think of having this bash on the beach? We could do a bon fire."

"Sounds great." Brooke agreed, happy to notice that Ryan's arm hadn't moved. Oh yes, Summer Roberts was a very good friend to have.

Summer and Brooke had been working on the plans for the party the next weekend. They were taking a quick break when Summer looked up at Brooke.

"I need to warn you about Ryan." Summer stated suddenly.

Brooke looked up at her questioningly.

Summer took a deep breath. "I hope you don't mind, but if you want any sort of relationship with Ryan, you are going to have to lay off the booze."

Brooke's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Summer shrugged. "Lucas told me that you like to drink at these parties, and that you aren't afraid of drinking too much. Ryan's mom couldn't take care of him because she's an alcoholic. His foster mom just went into rehab for the same thing and Ryan's ex-girlfriend pretty much drowns everything in a bottle of vodka. He came out here to get away from all that. So if you are at all interested in more than just this one date, you need to stay sober."

Brooke sighed. "Thanks for the heads up. I really do like Ryan and I would hate to do something to mess everything up. I kind of had an incident in California that opened my eyes. A friend got alcohol poisoning at a party. It was really scary. We all thought she was going to die. I haven't really touched it since then. Lucas was right, before I left I was drunk pretty much every weekend. Like I said, I don't want to mess up what Ryan and I have. I think I'm already falling for him."

Summer grinned. "He's definitely a keeper. When he first came to Newport, I was all about trying to nab him, but then we got to know each other better and I see him more like the brother I never wanted. Ryan's probably my best friend now."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Brooke chuckled darkly. "I'd hate to be involved in another triangle."

Summer nodded. "Yeah Lucas already informed me. I told him if he ever tried anything like that with me he better plan to become a eunuch."

Brooke chuckled and held up a catalogue. "What do you think about these Tiki torches?"

It was warm and breezy the night of the bash. Ryan was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Summer to finish getting ready. Lucas was supposed to pick them up at six, and then they would swing by Brooke's house. Ryan and Brooke had spent a lot of time together in the last few days. Despite the heavy flirting and petting sessions, they had yet to make it into the bedroom.

Summer was just putting on her sandals when the doorbell rang. Smiling at her reflection for one last check, she sauntered out of the room and down the stairs. She could hear voices coming from the foyer as Ryan let Lucas into the house. At least they were in the foyer for a moment, then Ryan saw Lucas' car.

"Is that a '67 Mustang?" Ryan gasped, his eyes glued to the vehicle. He walked out to the driveway and ran a hand over the hood. "This is a primo paint job."

"Yeah, it was my uncle's. We actually used to work on this thing together when I was little." Lucas smiled as he remembered.

Ryan looked in the window. "Is that the original interior?"

Lucas nodded. He opened the door so that Ryan could get a better look. "Yeah, it was pretty much the only thing still intact when he got it." He explained as he popped the hood and then they were lost in a world of engines and horse power.

Summer stood on the front porch with her arms crossed over her chest. Normally she would be pissed that her boyfriend was so distracted, but it was so nice to see Ryan excited about anything. He had been friendly with Lucas and especially with Brooke, but he was still hurting. He had spoken to Sandy the day before when he found out just how many zeros were on his bank statement. Despite everything Ryan had said, Sandy refused to take any of the money back out. Needless to say that Summer had been paid back.

"Are you two boys through playing?" She called out, striking a sexy pose.

Lucas glanced up and gulped at the sight of his scantily clad girlfriend. Ryan glanced over at his new friend and grinned. He had seen Summer in bikinis before, and while he couldn't deny she was hot, Summer always felt like a relative. There was nothing there. The same obviously couldn't be said for Lucas. Ryan was beginning to wonder if the other teen needed a bib the way he seemed to be drooling over Summer.

Satisfied by the look on her boyfriends face, Summer smiled and continued down the steps to the car. "Let's go, Brooke should be waiting for us." She declared.

Lucas rushed around the car and opened the passenger door for her. Summer kissed him thoroughly before settling into the passenger seat. Ryan rolled his eyes and let himself into the backseat from the driver's side. Lucas hurried around the car and they were on their way, each teen looking forward to one last party before the start of school.

Sandy sighed and ended the call. Kirsten was out of detox, and he could speak to her over the phone now. He missed his wife desperately, but he couldn't help but wonder about the woman that he had married. She was doing better now that she was sober, but there had been no mention of their foster son. Kirsten asked how he was doing and about Seth, but it was as if Ryan didn't even exist.

"How is she?" Seth asked from the doorway.

Sandy pasted a smile on his face. "She sounds much better."

"She didn't ask about Ryan did she?" Seth asked, already knowing the answer. His mom had been calling home for a few days now, but she never once asked about the guy he considered to be his brother. It just seemed to further support the argument that Ryan had concerning Kirsten not wanting him there at all.

Seth had been talking to Ryan on the phone lately. They talked at least three times this week. Seth had accepted that he and Summer were over and she had found someone else to love. He had also learned to live with the fact that it was his own fault. But he refused to give up on Ryan. He desperately missed his brother.

Just then his cell phone rang and Seth glanced down at the caller ID. He grimaced as he sent the call to voice mail. Marissa, however, still thought that she had a chance with Ryan. Julie had hired a high-priced lawyer with money that Jimmy had sent her. Marissa was on probation and serving community service, but she had avoided jail time. She had gotten sober long enough to realize that Ryan was gone, and he hadn't gone to defend her honor after all. Despite his major statement of moving across the country, Marissa was determined to get him back. She was convinced that Seth was her key to doing so.

"Marissa again?" Sandy asked sympathetically.

"Of course." Seth rolled his eyes. "You know, with her acting this way, I can't say that I blame Ryan for staying as far away from here as possible. Thinking that Mom wants him gone doesn't help any." He muttered.

Sandy ran his hand over his face, feeling the beard that was forming due to his lack of shaving. It just didn't seem worth the effort lately. "I don't know what to think anymore Seth. To be honest I'm a little jealous of Ryan for getting away from all this."

Seth brightened immediately. "You know that's not such a bad idea. We could go visit Ryan, make sure that everything is ok with him, and at the same time get away from here for a while."

"Seth we can't leave your mother like that." Sandy argued.

"Why not?" Seth shrugged. "She's not exactly going anywhere for a while. She'd still be just a phone call away."

Sandy thought about it for a moment before smiling at his son. "You know, that's not a bad idea. Go pack for a few days. I'll make reservations and call in to work. I think we need some father-son time."

"Or father-sons time." Seth corrected him.

"You couldn't be more right Seth, you couldn't be more right." Sandy winked as he picked the phone back up.

Seth jogged up the stairs to his room, a spring in his step that had been missing since the day his mother went to rehab and his brother left town.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The music was blasting across the beach as the crowd of seniors danced and partied their last before the final year of school started. After changing Peyton's brooding emo tunes to something everyone could dance to, Brooke had stuck next to Ryan all night. He had many of the same qualities that had attracted her to Lucas. It also helped that he had muscles to spare. The boy just seemed to ooze sex appeal. He was quieter than Lucas, but that didn't bother Brooke. She had quickly learned that Ryan just wasn't one to waste words. If he said something it was always well thought out.

The two had spent every extra moment together since Ryan had arrived in Tree Hill, and Brooke now understood why no other guy ever held her attention and why she didn't fight Peyton harder to keep Lucas. Ryan made her feel things that she had never imagined. For the first time, Brooke didn't feel the need to act out in order to keep her guy. Oh she still loved a good party and she was still playful, but her life seemed more settled – less frantic.

Ryan put his arm around the gorgeous brunette standing next to him and listened to her talk to her friends. He couldn't help comparing her to Marissa, who had called him until he had changed his phone number. Unlike Marissa, who always tried to make him talk and mingle, Brooke was content to just let him quietly observe. She accepted that he was uncomfortable in the new setting and didn't attempt to force him to relax. That alone helped Ryan cope with the changed environment he found himself in.

Tree Hill was a far cry from both Chino and Newport. It seemed to be much more moderate. He hadn't seen the violence and poverty of Chino, but he also wasn't seeing the artificial perfection of Newport either. It was actually refreshing and he could understand why Summer liked it so much. Ryan glanced over at his friend and her boyfriend. Lucas was also a reason why the Newport native was happy to be transplanted from her native town. Ryan was glad that Summer had such a great guy. Lucas and Ryan had also quickly formed a strong friendship very different from the one that he had with Seth.

Ryan didn't feel like he was only there at Lucas' whim. He didn't sit for hours and listen to Lucas wax on and on about Summer and how he was going to win her heart. He didn't have anyone waking him up in the wee hours of the morning talking incessantly about nothing. Between the easy camaraderie with Lucas and his drama-free sexy girlfriend, Ryan was pretty happy with life.

Lucas grinned and draped his arm around Summer's shoulders. Everyone had been very surprised to see him with someone who wasn't Peyton or Brooke. He had also noticed a few envious looks when the other guys noticed that the hot new girl was already taken. Lucas hadn't realized it before, but because he and Summer had been spending every waking moment with each other, his classmates hadn't met the new girl in town.

"Hey Lucas!" a familiar voice greeted.

Lucas turned to see one of his best friends approach them. "Mouth! How are you?" He asked, using his free hand to bump fists with the Ravens commentator.

"I'm good even though I haven't seen much of you this summer." Mouth gently scolded.

"Sorry about that." Lucas apologized. He smiled lovingly down at the brunette next to him. "I've been spending all my time with my new girlfriend. Mouth, I'd like you to meet Summer. Summer, this is Mouth – a very good friend of mine."

Mouth chuckled and offered his hand. "I can't say that I blame Lucas. It's nice to meet you. Are you new to Tree Hill?"

Summer grinned. "Yes, I'm from Newport Beach, California. I moved here this summer." She replied shaking the other teen's hand.

"Wow, that's pretty far away. How do you like Tree Hill?" Mouth asked.

"I like it much better than Newport." Summer answered. She turned her head and grinned up at her boyfriend. "Of course Skywalker here is definitely the highlight."

Lucas chuckled and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Tree Hill is most assuredly better with you in it My Lady." He declared before pressing his lips against her temple.

Mouth's smile widened. "Skywalker?"

Summer shrugged. "Blond hair, blue eyes, father went to the dark side…Skywalker."

Mouth laughed heartily. "That's awesome! Not to mention he's a basketball player with a wicked jump shot."

Summer's eyes widened. "You're right! That's awesome!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and fought the blush he knew was creeping up. Summer winked at him saucily and then turned her attention back to Mouth.

"So, do you play basketball as well?" Summer asked.

Mouth snorted. "Hardly! Actually, I commentate for the Ravens."

"Ah! Another man with a talent for words." Summer chuckled as she hugged Lucas' waist.

"Mouth does a great job." Lucas complimented.

The young man blushed. "Thanks Lucas, that means a lot."

"I'm only speaking the truth." Lucas shrugged.

"Mouth! How was your summer?"

The teens all turned to see Brooke coming towards them with Ryan right beside her. She turned loose of his hand just long enough to give her friend a hug.

Mouth chuckled and pulled back. "It was great. I was just telling Lucas and Summer that I missed seeing them."

"That's probably because they only have eyes for each other." Brooke laughed. She squeezed Ryan's hand. "Mouth I'd like you to meet Ryan Atwood. He's from California and he'll be going to Tree Hill with us this year."

Mouth reached out to shake the muscular teen's hand. "Nice to meet you. Welcome to North Carolina."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." Ryan greeted in his soft voice.

Mouth looked between Summer and Ryan. "So do you two already know each other?"

"They're good friends. Ryan is staying with Summer and her dad." Brooke explained. She glanced at Ryan, not knowing how much he wanted people to know.

Seeing Brooked dilemma, Summer decided to step in. "Ryan is like the brother I never wanted."

"Love you too Roberts." Ryan joked softly. He turned his attention back to the other teen. "Summer offered me a chance to get away from a lot of drama in Newport. We became friends when she started dating my foster brother and we remained friends even when they broke up and she moved out here with her dad."

"Wow! So you guys never hooked up?" Mouth asked, wondering if his friends were about to get hurt.

"Ewe! No way!" Summer wrinkled her nose. "That's just gross – no offense Chino."

"None taken. You don't exactly inspire any cold showers for me either." Ryan smirked. He put his arm around Brooke and looked down at her. "You, on the other hand…"

"Right back at ya handsome." Brooke grinned as she hugged Ryan's waist.

Mouth chuckled at the Californians' antics and felt relieved to know there wouldn't be any triangles or quadrangles in the near future. It was nice to see Lucas and Brooke so happy.

"Have you seen Nathan and Haley? I heard Haley was back." Mouth mentioned. He was startled at the sobering affect his words had.

"Nathan told Haley he would get back with her as long as she had nothing to do with me." Lucas muttered; the hurt evident in his tone.

Summer looked at her boyfriend sadly as she rubbed his back in support.

"Damn, I'm sorry Lucas. I had no idea." Mouth felt awful for bringing the group down.

Lucas shrugged. "It isn't like I'm not used to Nathan hating me."

"It's their loss, man." Mouth assured his friend.

"You've got that right." Summer growled.

The somber mood was interrupted when a guy came up behind Mouth and put his arm around the teen's shoulders. "Hey dawgs! Awsome party!"

Lucas and Brooke smiled at one of their favorite people.

"Skillz, how ya doin' man?" Lucas asked as the two friends gave each other a quick high five and shoulder bump that passed for a male hug.

"Not as good as you dawg." Skillz replied as he took notice of Lucas' date. "Damn, you don't waste any time do you?"

Lucas chuckled and put his arm around Summer's shoulder. "Actually, this is Summer Roberts. She's been my girlfriend for about two months now."

"Only because she hadn't met me yet." Skillz grinned. "It's just too bad that you had to settle." He teased her as he shook her hand.

Summer chuckled. "It does seem a shame, and yet" Her eyes turned up and captured Lucas' blue orbs. "I don't find myself disappointed in the least."

Lucas smiled tenderly down at his girlfriend and gently brushed a wisp of hair away from her face before turning back to face his friends. "What can I say? I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"That you are Luke; that you are." Skillz grinned, happy for his friend. "What about you B. Davis?"

Brooke smiled and shook her head. "Sorry Skillz, I've already found my own hotness to cuddle up to." She announced as she made an example of snuggling into Ryan's side.

"Ryan Atwood, meet Antwon 'Skillz' Taylor." Lucas introduced. "Ryan comes from California too. He's staying with Summer and her dad."

"Welcome to Tree Hill." Skillz greeted. "Do you play basketball?"

"Soccer actually." Ryan informed him as he bumped fists.

"Damn, it would be nice to give Nate a little more competition. He's back to acting like an ass. I just ran into him a minute ago on my way over here. He was at River Court talkin' some trash about Lucas losing his touch and screwing up the team." Skillz informed them.

Summer glanced up and saw Lucas wince. "Don't listen to him Skywalker. He's just a little Vader dick." Summer grumbled.

Skillz and Mouth, who had been taking a sip of their drinks, both spewed. "Damn Luke, you got yourself a little spitfire!"

Lucas smiled down lovingly on his girlfriend as he hugged her to him. "I know, and I wouldn't have her any other way."

Ryan smiled over at Summer and Lucas. He was glad that they had each other. Summer had explained about Lucas' heart condition and the problems between him and the other guys in his family. Personally, Ryan thought that Nathan Scott was a spoiled little punk.

"I think that's enough conversation wasted on unimportant people like Dan Junior," Brooke declared. "What I want to know is when you two are going to get girls of your own."

Mouth and Skillz both grinned. "What's the point B. Davis? The two hottest girls in Tree Hill are already spoken for." Skillz replied.

"Well that's true, but there are a few less-hot girls." Brooke winked. Then she snagged the arm of the blonde walking by her. "For instance, have you met my good friend Bevin?"

Bevin glanced around in confusion and then locked eyes with the guy that Brooke was talking to. His dark eyes were lit with interest and she couldn't help the shiver that went up her spine while she stood under his gaze. His muscles were evident under the t-shirt he was wearing and they made her want to explore them further.

"Hi," She greeted softly with a flirty smile.

"Hello gorgeous. Where have you been all my life?" Skillz looked her up and down.

"Cheerleading," Bevin answered with a grin.

"Obviously. If you will excuse us, Bevin and I have some catching up to do." Skillz shot them a lecherous look as he snaked his arm around the blonde and led her away.

"Damn girl! That was some good work!" Summer admired her new friend.

Brooke gave her a satisfied look as she snuggled into Ryan's side. "Not as good as the little miracle you performed earlier this week." She replied as she shot an adoring look up at her guy.

Ryan smiled down at the brunette in his arms and nodded. "Yeah, Summer's a great friend to have."

Lucas placed a kiss on top of Summer's head and then turned his attention back to Mouth, who was watching the scene with amusement. "So what about you, Mouth? You going to let Summer and Brooke set you up too?"

"No that's okay, I prefer to do my own looking." Mouth declined. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Anytime Mouth," Brooke replied.

The group was distracted when a blonde girl walked up to them. She shot Summer a cool look and then smiled at Brooke.

"Hey B. Davis."

Brooke grinned and stepped forward to hug the other teen. "P. Sawyer!"

The two girls pulled apart and the blonde looked up at Lucas; "Hey Lucas."

Lucas smiled down at the teen. "How are you Peyton?" He asked before giving her a quick hug and immediately returning to Summer's side.

Summer stood next to Lucas observing the other girl. There was no denying that the blond curls and green eyes were very striking, but the image was destroyed by the lackluster wardrobe.

Lucas draped his arm around Summer's shoulders. "Peyton I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Summer Roberts. Summer, this is Peyton Sawyer."

Summer smiled and offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Peyton's smile was less genuine. "You too, so how long are you staying in Tree Hill?"

"We moved here this summer, so you guys are stuck with me." Summer grinned.

"And this is Ryan Atwood." Brooke cut in as she hugged Ryan around the waist.

Ryan nodded his greeting. There was something about this girl in front of him that rang untrue. He wasn't getting the bad vibe he did with Oliver, but something was off.

"So you guys are dating?" Peyton asked as she looked between Ryan and Brooke.

"Yes." Ryan answered softly.

"You better believe it P. Sawyer!" Brooke declared, staring up at Ryan happily.

Peyton glanced around and then turned her attention to Brooke. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Brooke gave a quizzical look and then nodded. She gave Ryan a quick kiss and then followed her best friend away from the group.

Summer noticed Ryan's suspicious look. "What's up Chino?" She asked softly.

"I don't know. I just don't trust her." Ryan replied.

Ryan instantly had Summer's attention. "Don't trust her to tell the truth or don't trust her like psycho Oliver?"

"No, I don't think she's dangerous; just trouble." Ryan assured her.

Summer nodded and stared at the best friends.

Lucas, who had heard the short conversation shared a look with Mouth. "Um, Summer, Peyton is Brooke's best friend."

"Who snuck behind Brooke's back with you and managed to destroy your relationship." Summer pointed out. "Besides, Ryan's instincts are scary accurate. This is just another example." She finished when Brooke started back towards them looking upset. Peyton was right behind her with a slight smirk on her face.

Brooke walked right up to Summer. "Were you making out with Ryan at the mall the other day?" She demanded.

Summer's nose scrunched up. "Ewe! No, that's just ewe!" She glanced up at Ryan. "No offense Atwood."

"None taken Roberts," Ryan murmured as he stared down at the girl he was starting to fall for. "You want to tell us what this is about?" He asked softly.

"Peyton saw you two in the parking lot last week." Brooke insisted. "Just tell me the truth." She cried.

Summer glared at the smug blonde. "You want the truth? Fine! Ryan was upset about his foster mom and I gave him a hug. I have never kissed Ryan and the thought of it makes my skin crawl – no offense Chino. If Emo Barbie here thinks that a hug equals making out then I pity any guy she hooks up with!" She turned her attention to Peyton. "For your information I have never cheated on anyone in my life, although I hear you have no problem with it!"

"Peyton, what the hell?" Lucas asked softly. "They were just hugging?"

"It looked like a lot more than that to me." Peyton protested. "How do you know that she's telling the truth?"

"Because I love her and I trust her." Lucas replied softly.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Peyton demanded.

Brooke's eyes narrowed on her best friend. "It wouldn't be the first time Peyton." She growled. "What is with you? You just can't stand for me to be happy?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you Brooke!" Peyton defended herself.

"Well don't!" Brooke exclaimed. She grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him behind her as they disappeared into the crowd.

Summer looked up at Lucas, who had been watching the scene with a sad expression. "Come on Skywalker, let's go."

Lucas nodded before he gave Peyton one last disappointed look and followed his girlfriend.

Mouth, who had been a silent observer through the entire scene, just shook his head and walked away, leaving the blonde standing alone with a wounded expression on her face.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The music from the party was barely audible. The sound of the waves crashing on the beach seemed to take over the background. Two couples sat quietly staring out at the black ocean.

Brooke couldn't believe that Peyton was trying to mess up another relationship for her. The moment that she had asked the question, Brooke knew that Ryan and Summer hadn't been cheating. Ryan wasn't very verbal, but his eyes could tell her anything she needed to know; all she had to do was look.

"I'm sorry that I questioned you tonight." Brooke rasped softly.

Ryan took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm sorry that your friend hurt you."

Brooke turned her deep brown eyes up and stared into those blue orbs that she was falling for. "We were once best friends, but it seems like she just can't stand for me to be happy anymore. I let her mess up my relationship with Lucas, but I'm not letting you go. I never knew that I could feel like this. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm crazy about you Ryan. It's really fast, I know, but I can't help how I feel."

Ryan opened his mouth to reply when Brooke stopped him with the tips of her fingers. "No, don't say anything. I didn't tell you that so that you could just repeat it back at me. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

Ryan reached up and tenderly took those fingers in his hand. He kissed them gently before pulling them down and away from his face. "I don't say things I don't mean." He informed her softly. "If I didn't have feelings for you, then I wouldn't say it. I don't know a lot about love. I thought that I loved Marissa, but I was never enough for her. I do know that you make me happy and I don't want to let that go."

"Then don't." Brooke replied in a whisper before reaching up and pulling his lips to hers in a tender, passionate kiss.

From a short distance away, Lucas and Summer sat watching the other couple. Summer leaned back into Lucas' arms and sighed in contentment. "I'm glad that Ryan has finally found someone who treats him right. Marissa may be my best friend, but she was all about the drama. Ryan's had enough drama for several lifetimes."

Lucas tightened his arms around his girl and settled his chin on top of her head. "I'm just glad that Brooke has someone that she can trust. I really hurt her last year, and she didn't deserve that."

"I like to think that you were waiting for me to get here." Summer smiled, but then her tone turned serious; "but if I ever catch you cheating on me, you'll be wishing your heart would give out."

Lucas pulled away and looked down as Summer turned in his arms. "I promise you that I will always remain faithful. I love you Summer, and I couldn't bear to lose you."

"I love you too." Summer told him as her eyes welled with tears. She felt Lucas' finger under her chin as he tilted her head just so and ever-so-gently brushed his lips against her own.

The sound of a ringing cell phone interrupted the tender moment and Ryan pulled away from Brooke so that he could pull it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

Brooke watched as an array of emotions flittered across Ryan's face before he broke out in a soft smile. "I'll be glad to see you too Sandy. I'll be there."

Ryan ended the call and looked down at the girl in his arms. "Sandy and Seth are coming out to check on me. They wanted to make sure that I'm registered for classes and settled okay before school starts."

Brooke smiled. "I know that you'll be glad to see them."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I miss them." He glanced over where Lucas and Summer were heating up the beach. "I doubt that Summer will be greeting Seth with open arms though."

"Don't worry too much. They have to work it out on their own." Brooke stated. "You can't be responsible for everyone's happiness. They have to find their own way."

Ryan nodded and pulled Brooke back into his arms. "How did you get so smart?"

Brooke shrugged saucily. "I was just born that way."

Ryan chuckled before capturing her chin with his thumb and finger. "Lucky me."

"Oh yes, lucky you." Brooke agreed before words became impossible.

The airport wasn't exactly bustling as Ryan stood waiting for his foster father and brother. His face broke into a smile when he recognized their dark wavy hair coming towards him. There was no hesitation as the older man pulled Ryan into his arms.

"I missed you Kid." Sandy whispered into his foster son's ear.

"I'm sorry for just taking off like that." Ryan replied as he returned the hug.

Sandy pulled back, but kept his hands on Ryan's shoulders. "You didn't go fight Trey. You left and kept yourself safe. I'm so proud of you, Ryan, and I'm so sorry that you felt that you couldn't come to me."

"Kirsten needed you. I understood." Ryan absolved him.

"You needed me. Kirsten is the adult. I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you." Sandy's words were urgent.

"I'm okay Sandy, I promise." Ryan consoled.

"Thanks to Summer." Sandy winced.

"She's a good friend." Ryan agreed. "Please don't blame yourself. This all happened because of Trey."

"Well Trey won't be bothering you for a very long time. He broke his probation and the DA added a few more charges. Trey's going to be serving time for quite a while." Sandy informed him. "I've certainly been dropping the ball a lot lately."

"Don't beat yourself up, Sandy. Maybe I was meant to come here. Newport was always a little too…well Newport. I'm happy in Tree Hill. I feel like everything is a lot less intense." Ryan replied.

"I only ever wanted you to be happy." Sandy smiled.

"I am." Ryan said.

"I'm sorry too." Seth spoke up when it looked like his dad and Ryan had settled their issues. "You warned me about Trey, and I had no business telling you about what he did to Marissa."

"You couldn't know, Seth. You were just trying to be a good friend." Ryan's words were met with a shake of Seth's head.

"No man, I was so busy trying to be the brother of the year that I didn't listen. I was kind of jealous of Trey." Seth argued.

"You are a much better brother than Trey has ever been. You had nothing to feel jealous of, Seth." Ryan stated. "Trey has always been bad news; I was just hoping that he'd changed."

"Thanks man." Seth smiled.

Sandy grinned as the two boys bumped fists. "Seth and I have reservations at the hotel near here. Why don't we get our luggage and check in. Then you can tell us all about Tree Hill, North Carolina." He suggested.

Ryan nodded and the three headed out of the terminal.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You've been talking to Summer this whole time and you didn't tell me?" Seth asked.

Ryan winced. He knew that Seth would eventually get around to demanding an explanation. "Yeah, Summer sent some baby clothes to Teresa when I was in Chino. After she left, I called to check on her and we just kept in touch. I didn't tell you because I knew that it would just upset you."

"Well yeah! She's the love of my life!" Seth exclaimed.

Ryan sighed. He hated to do this to Seth, but the guy needed to know. "Seth, Summer is seeing someone."

Seth gave Ryan a devastated look and slouched back on the couch in the hotel suite. "Have you met him?"

Ryan sighed. "Yeah, he's a good guy. He really loves her a lot."

"How long have they been together?" Seth asked morosely.

"Two months," Ryan answered gently.

Seth ran his hands over his hair and then buried his face in them. "I've lost her haven't I?"

"I'm sorry, Seth." Ryan confirmed.

Seth rubbed his face and when he looked up at his foster brother, his eyes were red. "It's not your fault Ryan. I'm the one who decided to leave her. I have no one to blame but myself. I just have to learn how to live with the fact that I had it perfect for a little while."

"You'll meet someone, Seth – and she'll be even more perfect for you than Summer was." Ryan declared sincerely.

Seth glanced over at his brother and raised an eyebrow. "You sound awfully sure of that."

Ryan stared down at his hands for a moment before nodding. "I thought that Marissa was the most amazing girl in the world."

"There's a lot of past tense in that sentence." Seth pointed out.

"Yeah, that's because I've met someone else." Ryan looked up into Seth's face. "And I found out that Marissa was not even close to the girl for me."

Seth smiled and clapped Ryan on the back. "I'm happy for you man. I take it she's here in Tree Hill?"

Ryan grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, in fact she really wants to meet you guys. I've told her about my life before coming here."

Seth's face was a picture of shock. "Wait, you talked?"

Ryan gave him a quick glare.

"Okay, now I really have to meet this magical girl that can even pull words out of Ryan Atwood." Seth teased.

"What's this? Ryan, you're dating someone?" Sandy asked as he walked back into the room. He had been in his bedroom calling Kirsten. It had not been pleasant.

"Yeah, her name's Brooke." Ryan smiled, thinking about his girlfriend. They had become official after the beach party. "Summer introduced us."

"I thought you loved Marissa." Seth stated.

Ryan sighed. "So did I. Then I met Brooke and realized that while Marissa is beautiful, she isn't the girl for me. I need – I need someone in my life who isn't always caught up in some drama. Brooke doesn't reach for a drink every time something isn't perfect in her life. She's tough, and she doesn't expect me to solve all her problems. I can just be myself around Brooke. She doesn't have any expectations built up in her head."

Sandy smiled at his son. "Then I can't wait to meet her."

Seth shook his head. "Wow, you've only been here a little over a week and you already have this whole new life."

"I'm not forgetting about you, man." Ryan assured his brother, knowing that was Seth's problem. "You guys saved my life. There's no telling where I would be or if I'd even be alive if you hadn't stepped in and made me part of your family. I can't ever thank you enough for that. I'm not saying I'll live here forever or anything, but right now I think I need to be here. You guys need to focus on Kirsten and getting her better. You shouldn't be worrying about my baggage."

"Hey, your baggage is our baggage." Sandy cut in. "You're our family too." He took a deep breath. "Having said that, I don't know that I've seen you this relaxed since I've known you. I can tell that Tree Hill has been good for you, and as long as it continues to be so I'm not going to fight you staying here. However, if you start having problems you are to inform me immediately. I won't necessarily make you leave, but I can't help you if I don't know you need help. Do you understand?"

Ryan smiled shyly. "Yeah, I'm sorry that I just took off without calling you."

"I've already forgiven you. Just make sure that nothing like that ever happens again. You matter to us. We love you, Kid." Sandy declared; staring hard into Ryan's eyes.

"I love you guys too." Ryan replied softly with a nod.

"Good!" Sandy slapped his knees before standing up. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Ryan, show us where we can get a decent meal."

Ryan smiled and pulled out his phone. "I'll do better than that. I'll show you where we can get a great meal and you can meet Brooke at the same time."

"Perfect." Sandy grinned.

Brooke breezed into Karen's Café and glanced around before heading for the counter where Lucas and Summer were waiting on their orders. Summer raised an eyebrow at her new friend's excitement.

"What's got you so happy?" Summer asked.

"Ryan is meeting me here with his foster dad and brother. He wants to introduce me to his family." Brooke explained.

"I don't know that I've ever been that excited to meet a boyfriend's family." Summer replied. "Not that I don't love the Skywalker's." She amended glancing at Karen.

Karen just smiled and nodded.

"If Ryan wants me to meet his family then that means this is more than a fling for him." Brooke grinned.

Summer chuckled. "I could have told you this was more than a fling. In fact I don't know that Ryan even does flings anymore. Trust me he's very interested in more than just a one night stand with you."

Brooke shot the other brunette a grateful look. "Thanks Summer, I sometimes need to hear that."

"No problem," Summer shrugged. She suddenly froze. "Wait, did you say that Mr. C and Cohen were on their way here?"

"Yeah," Brooke answered slowly.

"Damn," Summer muttered.

"Maybe this is a good thing. Seth can see that you're with someone else and maybe he can move on." Lucas suggested.

"I hope so, because they're here." Summer muttered looking out the front window.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "It'll be fine." He watched curiously as Ryan came in the door followed by a dark-haired teenager and an older man with a smile on his face.

Ryan's eyes lit up when he saw Brooke.

"Hey," He said softly as he gave her a quick kiss and hug. He nodded a greeting to Summer and exchanged handshakes with Lucas before turning back to look at the Cohen's.

"Guys, I want you to meet my family. This is my brother Seth and my dad, Sandy Cohen. Sandy, Seth, this is Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis." Ryan performed the introductions, his eyes softening as they looked down on his new girlfriend.

Sandy took a moment to savor Ryan calling him his dad before looking down on his son's girlfriend. She was an absolutely stunning brunette. He smiled when she approached him with her hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cohen." She said softly in a slightly rough voice tinged with a hint of southern drawl.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Davis." Sandy replied.

Brooke chuckled and rolled her sparkling eyes. "Oh, please call me Brooke."

"Only if you call me Sandy," The older man grinned. "I hear that I have you to thank for making Tree Hill so appealing. I always knew that Ryan was brilliant."

Ryan blushed but couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw Brooke's eyes light up. She shot him a look that promised a reward later.

Seth glanced at his brother's extremely hot girlfriend and then his eyes drifted over to his ex and her new boyfriend. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful and happy she looked. The guy she was with was certainly built like an athlete. He remembered Ryan saying that he was a basketball player. He wondered if this guy was a brainless as the water polo players at Harbor.

"Hello Seth, how have you been?" Summer asked. As frustrated as she was with him, Summer didn't want to alienate Ryan's brother.

"I'm doing alright, Newport isn't the same without you." Seth replied softly, longing in his eyes.

"Thank you, but I've been very happy here in Tree Hill." She looked pointedly up at Lucas before turning back to her ex. "Seth I would like you to meet Lucas. Lucas, this is Seth Cohen."

Lucas offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Seth."

Seth shook the other teen's hand; "You too. I hope you know how special she is." He continued nodding at Summer.

Lucas turned his eyes to meet those dark orbs he had fallen so in love with. "Even Lord Byron would find himself at a loss for words if he had ever been blessed with meeting Summer."

Seth sighed; his hopes that the new boyfriend was a Neanderthal that Seth could out-talk just flew out the window. Ryan had tried to warn him that Lucas was different. He took a deep breath and made a decision.

He looked back down at Summer. "I'm happy for you." He told her sincerely.

Summer smiled and gave Seth a quick hug. "Thank you Seth."

Seth turned his attention back to his brother who was looking at him sympathetically. "You said something about food?"

"I hope you guys aren't too disappointed when you have to go back to eating at those slop houses in Newport." Summer chuckled.

"That good huh?" Sandy grinned.

"It's the best pie you've ever eaten." Summer declared.

"Summer, are you bragging again?" An exasperated voice asked from behind the counter.

"I can't help myself, Mrs. Skywalker, your pie is brag-worthy." Summer replied unrepentantly. "This is Sandy and Seth Cohen. They're Ryan's family. Sandy, Seth, this is Karen Roe – Lucas' mother."

Karen shook her head as she gazed fondly at her son's girlfriend. She looked over at her newest customers. "A pleasure to meet you," she greeted. "Ryan is a delightful young man, I'm so glad that he and Lucas have become friends, and he's been wonderful to Brooke – who I consider the daughter I never had."

Sandy smiled, "Thank you, we're very proud of him." He ignored Ryan's blush. "I can't thank you enough for making him feel so welcome."

"It's been no trouble at all. Now I'm assuming you are all hungry – what would you like?"

….

"Oh dear Jesus and Moses!"

"I couldn't have said it better. Ryan, I will expect regular shipments of pie to Newport."

Summer grinned. "Told ya."

TBC…


End file.
